Vitamina C
by promethea
Summary: Porque solo los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad. Una casualidad les llevo a tener la charla mas inesperada que ninguno de ellos hubiera creido. 3 escenas.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: los personajes y la ambientacion de Harry Potter no me pertecenecen, son de JKR, yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar un ratito. Prometo dejarlos en su sitio cuando acabe.**_

-Vale...esto no puede ser tan dificil...-dijo Hermione a nadie en particular mientras una estupida sonrisa torcida y temblorosa se le dibujaba en la cara y se ensanchaba por momentos.

Mantenerse derecha sin temblar ya era dificil. Caminar era ya algo impensable. Pero hacerlo todo a la vez sin acabar con los dientes en el suelo con la habitacion dando vueltas era una prueba digna de los EXTASIS. Aunque a esas alturas de la noche tenia la leve sospecha de que la arquitectura de Howgards no era la que se movia de manera vengativa impidiendole avanzar. Quizas la botella y media de whiskey de fuego que llevaba en el cuerpo tuvieran algo que ver. Miro acusadoramente a la botella medio vacia que llevaba como prueba de su delito en el bolsillo de la tunica.

-La culpa es tuya!- le grito al liquido ambarino. El sonido de su propia voz la sobresalto- Shhhhhh, no tan fuerte...-se dijo a si misma. Si, aquello parecia funcionar. Sonrio sadisfecha sin saber muy bien porque.

No tenia muy claro los acontecimientos de aquella noche de sexto curso. Todo era un poco borroso en esos momentos. Solo recordaba que Harry y Ron la llevaron a una especie de fiesta clandestina que habian montado algunos prefectos. Cosa curiosa, que Hermione no se habia enterado. Luego le dijeron avergonzados que a ella no la habian incluido hasta ultima hora porque sabian que si no lo habria chafado todo y que habria impedido que se diera lugar la fiesta. Cosa que era cierta, pero no por ello dejaba de dolerle.

Para sorpresa de todos, la fiesta fue en el baño de prefectos, y pese al reducido numero de alumnos de todas las casas (unos 50 en total) era asombrosa la cantidad de alcohol que habian consegudo reunir. Hermione se rio ante la certeza del ingente numero de alumnos que estarian resacosos o en coma etilico al dia siguiente.

En un primer momento solo bebio refrescos y zumos...pero cuando vio a Ron mirandola de reojo y sonriendo ruborizandose, metiendose entre pecho y espalda lingotazo tras lingotazo, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de sadisfaccion. Habia visto eso en las peliculas. El chico dandose animos para declararse con unas copas de alcohol. Sabia lo que venia despues. Pero se equivoco. Porque 10 minutos mas tarde, vio a Ron comiendose los morros con una Hufflepuff ha la que no habia visto en su vida.

Se quedo en shock. Harry habia desparecido, y alguien le palmeo la espalda y le puso una copa en la mano. Se la bebio de un trago sin preguntar que era. En ese momento no le importaba. Solo queria marcharse de alli lo mas rapido posible y romper a llorar.

Pero se quedo de piedra un segundo. Miro su copa. Y volvio a mirar a Ron metiendole la lengua hasta la uvula a la misteriosa desconocida de amarillo. Por algun motivo, sus sinapsis divagaron en derroteros insospechados.

-Como le meta mas la lengua le provoca el vomitos seguro...-dijo con una risita tonta. Se sorprendio a si misma por el nuevo curso de sus pensamientos y volvio a mirar la copa. Le costaba pensar, pero no le importaba. Era obvio que lo que se habia bebido tenia un alto contenido etilico. Si una sola copa habia anestesiado de ese modo su angustia existencial...porque no diablos no dejarse llevar una noche? Dios sabia que si alguien se merecia una noche de no pensar, esa era ella.

Con una determinacion digna de una Griffindor se fue a la improvisada barra libre que habia, y para pasmo de todos los que lo presenciaron, se apropio una botella de un alegre color dorado y copa tras copa, la vacio delante de todos con extasiada indiferencia. Nadie se atrevio a detenerla. Ni a decirle nada. Ver a Hermione Granger beber de ese modo era como ver a Voldemort con un tutu rosa interpretando el lago de los cisnes: algo tan jodidamente absurdo e imposible que por mucho que tus ojos te dijeran que lo estaban viendo, tu cerebro se ponia en huelga ante la mera idea de procesar esa informacion.

Una hora despues de que Hermione iniciara su experimento alcoholico, se dio por sadifecha. Y por un proceso intelectual algo turbio y sumamente dudoso, decidio irse a su dormitorio. Y ahi comenzo su pequeña odisea.

Salir de la fiesta fue relativamente facil. Cada vez que daba un bandazo, un amable desconocido o un sorprendisimo conocido la ayudaba a retomar la verticalidad, pero cuando llego al pasillo, las cosas empezaron a complicarse. Alli no habia nadie que la ayudara y las estatuas no parecian estar por la labor. Ademas, las paredes tenian la fea costumbre de apartarse y acerse a un lado para dejarla caer de bruces. O se le acercaban de sopeton y chocaba de narices contra ella. Hermione las regaño, y les explico largo y tendido a los ladrillos y bloques de piedra porque era una descortesia hacer eso con una persona que se hayaba claramente indispuesta, y se sintio muy ofendida por que la ignoraron tan vil y descaradamente. Estaba claro que los muros del colegio eran unos maleducados, lo que era una ironia, dado que tendrian que haber aprendido algo de educacion tras milenios de presenciar clases...

10 minutos despues, Hermione estaba en apuros. No se podia haber perdido. Era una prefecta, hacia rondas por el castillo a menudo y conocia casi todos los rincones del colegio. Sabia exactamente donde estaba. Estaba A Q U I. El problema es que no sabia exactamente donde estaba todo lo demas. Ademas, los cuadros estaban misteriosamente borrosos. A los que limpiaban los cuadros tendrian que hecharles una buena bronca por dejar que se emborronaran de esa forma. Asi no habia forma de orientarse...si, estaba claro. La culpa era de ellos. De otros. De quien fuera. Porque ella no estaba tan borracha...total, no habia bebido tanto. Y podia demostrarlo. Asi que saco la botella, la descorcho y brindando por la brujula que ahora no tenia encima y que tan bien le habria venido, dio otro trago. Si señor, eso seguro que le sentaba bien. Algo que te ponia tan alegre y despreocupado no podia ser malo para el cuerpo, dijeran lo que dijeran el machacado higado y las agonizantes neuronas que suplicaban por clemencia en algunos puntos indeterminados de su cuerpo.

Paseo trastabillando por unos cuantos pasillos mas. Hasta que opto por quitarse los zapatos. Los muy ingratos no colaboraban en hacerla caminar bien. Ademas hacian mucho ruido. Ato los cordones entre ellos y se los puso como una bufanda. Pero no fue una buena idea. Los muy idiotas la golpeaban en los riñones cada vez que daba un paso. Hermione se puso furiosa con esos desconderados idiotas, porque la gravedad y la inercia no tenian nada que ver. Seguro que alguien habia encantado a sus zapatos para que la patearan cuando estuviera desprevenida y decidio darles una leccion. Se acerco a una de las estatuas y colgo los zapatos de las orejas de la misma. Ale, ahi queda eso. Chupaos esa zapatos traidores que pateais a vuestra dueña a traicion. Tendria que ser un mandamiento divino. Moises tendria que haberlo escrito en las tablas de la ley: "no pateaireis en los riñones a quien os da dos capas de betun todos los dias". Mañana volveria a buscarlos. Total... no podia ser muy dificil encontrar el sitio donde los habia colgado...

Una hora despues, se habia rendido. Habia llegado a la conclusion de que algun gracioso habia cambiado la direccion de los pasillos. Porque no encontraba otra explicacion logica a que no encontrara el camino a la torre de Griffindor. Habia encontrado unas escaleras que le resultaban familiares...pero no habia sido capaz de decidir si eran escaleras de las que subian o de las que bajaban...y decidio no arriesgarse a desorientarse todavia mas. Le parecio lo mas inteligente. Y no habia encontrado argumentos para rebatirse a si misma. Total...todos decian que era la bruja mas inteligente del colegio...y estaba segura de que un poquito de alcohol en sangre no iba a cambiar ese hecho...

En algun momento, escucho una risita por lo bajo, y su vena de prefecta hizo acto de presencia. Asi que algun alumno estaba deambulando por el castillo a horas intempestivas eh? Se iba a enterar ese osado...con una renqueante determinacion se fue hacia el punto del que provenian las risas. Que no era otro que unas escaleras al fondo del pasillo. Alli habia un figura sentada. Aunque decir sentada era un eufemismo. Aquella se habia "dejado caer" elegantemente y ante la imposibilidad de volver a recuperar una postura erguida, habia decidido ponerse comodo sobre el peldaño cuan larga era. Hermione sonrio sadisfecha. Asi que el merodeador no solo estaba merodeando...si no que ademas estaba borracho...

-Eh tu...-dijo con la lengua empalagosa y sin vocalizar demasiado bien- Soy una prefecta...que haces aquí a estas horas y ademas en ese estado...

La figura se giro ligeramente y estallo en carcajadas beodas.

-Vaya...que casualidad...yo tambien soy prefecto...y no se a quien te atreves a acusar de borracho Granger...

Hermione fruncio las cejas con curiosidad y se acerco mas. Luego el estupor hizo presa de ella. Alli estaba Malfoy, con la camisa fuera de los pantalones, la corbata despasada igual que varios botones de su camisa, el pelo totalmente deshecho y saludandola con la mano y una gran sonrisa, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Malfoy?- dijo incredula- Eres tu?

-No imbecil, soy Dumbledore...es que me he confundido la pocion rejuvenecedora con jarabe para la tos...-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-tu que crees?

Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio para no reir. Luego se puso subitamente seria.

-me has llamado imbecil?

Malfoy estallo de nuevo en carcajadas.

-Joder como vas Granger...te ha costado pillarlo...

-Pues anda que tu …..

El rubio parecio pensarlo un momento. Al final sus neuronas se dieron por vencidas ante su insistencia y decidieron hacer algun tipo de conexión, por precaria que fuera.

-Dejemoslo en tablas tecnicas...no tengo ganas de pensar en ello. Por cierto...que hace una chica como esta en un lugar como tu? Porque si me hubieran dicho que te veria borracha como una cuba y pasandote por el arco del triunfo el toque de queda habria llamado mentiroso a cualquiera...

Para sorpresa del ojigris, la muchacha se le acerco un poco y se apoyo en la barandilla. Miro al slytherin con una sonrisilla pedante y altanera. O lo que ella consideraba pedante y altanera en esos momentos.

-Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes Malfoy

-Si bueno...hay muchas cosas de ti que no me importan...asi que no veo la diferencia...-dijo el riendo

-Eso ha sido una groseria- La ojimiel fruncio el ceño unos segundos repasando la frase de el mentalmente. Al final se vio obligada a añadir:- o eso creo... de todas formas, yo soy prefecta...asi que puedo estar donde quiera.

-Yo tambien soy prefecto Granger...-El ojigris se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-Pero estas borracho

-Tu tambien.

La leona parecio pensar en ello unos segundos. Al final se rindio. Tenia la cabeza como rellena de algo algodonoso que no le dejaba pensar.

-Vale...te propongo algo Malfoy...yo no se lo digo a nadie si tu tampoco lo haces.

Draco se medio incorporo en el escalon y la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-me estas proponiendo un pacto de silencio?

-Si

-Tu me cubres las espaldas si yo te las cubro a ti?

-si...

-Y te fiarias de que yo cumpliera mi parte?- ambos parecieron asombrados, pero Hermione acabo sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza ante un estupefacto Draco- No se si eso es muy valiente o muy idiota por tu parte...

-Sinceramente Malfoy...en estos momentos no veo la diferencia...

Draco la miro, parpadeo, y cogiendose el vientre volvio a estallar en carcajadas. Hermione se acerco a el y le tapo la boca con la mano.

-Que nos van a pillar! Haz menos ruido idiota!

Para sorpresa de la leona, la serpiente la cogio por la cintura y tirando de ella la sento con un golpe seco a su lado.

-Nunca pense que oiria lo que acabo de oir...-dijo el secandose unas lagrimillas- Pero tampoco pense que veria lo que acabo de ver...asi que...

-Y que has visto?- Comento Hermione con curiosidad sacando la botella de su tunica y dando otro trago para pasmo de Draco.

-Pues a la perfecta prefecta pasada de copas y reincidiendo impunemente...

-Ya ves...-dijo ella con orgullo- Todos tenemos derecho a nuestros momentos bajos...no crees?

-Brindaria por lo que acabas de decir pero no tengo con que...-Draco sonaba sujerente mientras miraba la botella medio llena. Hermione lo miro con picardia y se la tendio.

El slytherin ni siquiera limpio la boca de la botella, y dio un largo trago devolviendosela a Hermione, quien la dejo en el escalon, en medio de ambos, como para que cualquiera de ellos que quisiera beber pudiera cogerla.

-Puedo preguntarte algo Granger?

-Tu mismo...que te responda o no es otra cosa.

-Porque diablos estabas bebiendo tu?- Cuando vio como la miraba ella sin comprender, continuio:- a ver...normalmente, y basandome en mi experiencia,...se bebe hasta estar asi de borracho por 5 motivos: amor o desamor...por una apuesta...porque se te va la mano con los colegas...por que necesitas olvidarte un rato de quien eres o que has hecho...o por pura y simple decepcion...

-Vaya...filosofia alcoholica...- Hermione se sentia completamente pillada- que profundo...

-No escurras el bulto y responde Granger...-dijo el, con algo mas experiencia en las borracheras que ella.

-No te importa porque bebo o dejo de beber, Malfoy...

-Eso es verdad...- La sinceridad de Draco la pillo desprevenida. Lo miro con los ojos como platos. El la miro de vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en sus finos labios palidos- pero es que tengo curiosidad...

-No voy a responderte solo porque tengas curiosidad...-dijo ella cruzandose de brazos como una niña pequeña enfadada por no salirse con la suya. O al menos dispuesta a que EL no se saliera con la suya.- Ademas, yo podria preguntarte lo mismo...porque has bebido tu hoy hasta estar tirado como una colilla en las escaleras?

-Para olvidar- La sonrisa de Draco se ensancho, como un hombre sadisfecho en haber cumplido su objetivo- aunque no he olvidado...pero he bebido lo suficiente como para que me importe una mierda todo lo que no fuera conseguir otra copa, asi que me doy por satisfecho.

-Y que querias olvidar?

-Te respondo a eso si tu me respondes a lo que yo te he preguntado...

-Vaaaale...-Hermione se sentia derrotada. No queria contarle sus penas a Malfoy, pero sentia demasiada curiosidad. Ademas, el hecho de estar hablando con el mas de 15 segundos sin insusltarse, amenazarse o intentar matarse mutuamente ya era todo un milagro. Queria ver cuanto duraba.- Por desamor...y por decepcion.

-Estas enamorada?- Malfoy la miro atragantandose con su propia lengua.

-Y que si lo estuviera?- Hermione intento sonar amenazante, intento que su voz fuera desafiante...pero el hecho de que su boca pareciera llena de canicas restaba efecto dramatico e intimidatorio.

-que te preguntaria quien es el pobre desgraciado para darle mis condolencias...-el comentario le gano a Draco un golpe en el hombro por parte de Hermione, pero para sorpresa de esta, el empezo a reir de nuevo frotandose la parte golpeada- Vale vale...tranquila mujer, que solo era una broma...

-Oye,...te has dado cuenta de que estamos hablando como personas civilizadas?- dijo ella sin poder contenerse. Que el hubiera dicho eso tras que ella lo golpeara ya entraba en terreno digno de considerarse de "otra dimension"- porque estoy empezandoa sospechar que si eres Dumbledore con sobredosis de pocion rejuvenecedora...

-Yo siempre he sido una persona civilizada...-Draco la miro ligeramente molesto, como el hecho de que ella hubiera roto el aura de complicidad y buen rollismo que reinaba le ofendiera.

-Estas diciendo que yo no lo soy?- Hermione volvio a golpearlo y contra todo pronostico, Draco volvio a reir a carcajadas- Tio...estas empezando a preocuparme...nunca te habia visto reir tanto...y menos por que yo te pegue,...

-Que quieres que te diga Granger...-comento el frotandose de nuevo el brazo para devolverle riego sanguineo tras el segundo golpe- Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes...

-Como que?

-Como que me da por reir cuando bebo...

-Pues tendrias que beber mas a menudo...- el la miro. Parpadeo. Perplejo de que ella hubiera dicho eso

-Como me digas ahora que te gusto cuando rio me voy a empezar a asustar Granger...

-Ni borracha Malfoy...-mintio ella. La verdad es que se le veia guapo cuando reia de esa manera tan alegre y despreocupada. Casi parecia otro. Casi parecia una persona. Casi...

-Me dejas mas tranquilo...-el rubio hizo un teatral y exagerado suspiro de alivio, que se gano una risotada de Hermione- Y mas sabiendo que vas de alcohol hasta las cejas...

-Es solo que llevamos unos 15 minutos hablando sin insultarnos ni nada...y me preocupa.

-En serio?- el la miro preocupado- Tanto tiempo?

-Si...

-Vale, solucionemoslo. SANGRESUCIA!

-IMBECIL, HURON OXIGENADO!

Ambos se miraron. Sonrieron. Se sentian mas comodos.

-Ya podemos seguir hablando civilizadamente unos 15 minutos mas antes de volver a gritarnos?- Canturreo Draco alegremente

-Creo que si...-contensto Hermione acomodandose en su asiento.

-Me estabas contando que estas enamorada...-dijo el con sutileza.

-No te lo estaba contando! cotilla!

-Bueno, no me puedes culpar por intentarlo...

-Esta bien...te lo cuento si me cuentas que intentabas olvidar tu...

-Me parece un trato justo- Comento el tras pensarselo unos segundos.

-Pues llevo algun tiempo enamorada de Ron...-Hermione no pudo continuar. Draco habia empezado a reir tanto que se habia caido de bruces contra el suelo revolcandose de risa- Pero se puede saber de que te ries, cretino! Te estoy abriendo mi corazon!

-Si! y esta relleno de comadreja!- restallo el entre risas, incapaz de vocalizar bien. Hermione intento golpearlo un par de veces pero perdio el equilibrio y acabo de boca contra el suelo al lado de l rubio, que no dejaba de reir- No tiene gracia!

-Si la tiene! La comadreja! Estas enamorada de la comadreja! Por Merlin...la comadreja!pero si es un descerebrado!

-No llames descerebrado a Ron! Eso no es cierto!

-En serio? De que puedes hablar con el que no sea de quidditch? O de ajdedrez magico?

Hermione abrio la boca para responder. Fruncio el ceño. Cerro la boca mordiendose la lengua en el proceso. Draco la miro expectante y volvio a estallar en carcajadas, no sin antes lanzar un grito victorioso.

-Idiota...

-Eh! Sin insultar! Que aun no han pasado 15 minutos!- estallo el sin dejar de reir.

-es que te estas comportando como un cretino!

-Yo? Vamos vamos...sere muchas cosas...pero dime quien es aquí la hipocrita incapaz de reconocer que se ha enamdorado de un descerebrado pobreton con talento para nada solo por su carita triste y su aspecto desaliñado que inspira instinto maternal a todas las incautas que se dejan deslumbrar por su mata de pelo rojo...

Hermione dio un respingo. Tocada y hundida. No pudo mas que hacer un puchero mientras un par de lagrimones se le escapaban.

-Idiota...-dijo mientras sorbia esas traicioneras lagrimas- y encima va y despues de liarse con Lavander...ahora va y se lia con una zorra de hufflepuff en mis narices...

El rubio la miro y parpadeo dejando de reir de inmediato. Reirse de ella habia sido divertido. Verla llorar no. La palmeo en el hombro.

-Ea ea...venga Granger...no es una gran perdida...a fin de cuentas piensa en ello

-En que? En como le metia la lengua hasta el esofago a esa hufflepuff?

-No...piensa en si hubieras sido tu.

-que quieres decir?

-En que hubieras hecho si la comadreja te hubiera pedido salir. Os habriais abrazado, besado...pero realmente que teneis en comun? De que hubierais hablado? Porque por lo que se...no eres una frivola superficial...asi que...pensandolo friamente...dime...en que hubierais basado vuestra relacion?

-Pero yo le quiero...

-Si...eso es muy bonito...pero las parejas no sobreviven a base de paseos a la luz de la luna y cenas con velitas y suspiros cogidos de la mano...eso solo funciona en las novelas romanticas de ese tipo que provocan diabetes de tanto dulce y empalagoso azucar...

Ella parecio pensarlo unos largos minutos. El la miro expectante en silencio. Hermione intento imaginar varios escenarios de vida cotidiana con Ron. Y no habia uno solo de ellos en la que ella no se exasperara, perdiera los nervios o acabara deseando una muerte dolorosa y lenta para su amigo. Suspiro derrotada. Aquello solo tenia un nombre, y era "platonico". Porque en la realidad era imposible. En el amplio sentido de la palabra.

-Me asquea reconocerlo...pero tienes razon.

Draco parpadeo. La miro. Y volvio a parpadear mientras una sonrisita se le dibujaba en los labios. Poco a poco, lenta y deliberadamente, la sonrisa se le ensanchaba.

-Repitelo porfavor...lentamente. Tanta sinceridad de golpe podria matarme del shock

-He dicho que tienes razon...

-Granger...podrias darmelo firmado por escrito? Es que si se lo cuento a alguien no me van a creer y claro tienes que comprender...AUCH!- grito el frotandose el pecho despues de que ella le lanzara un furioso, torpe y descoordinado golpe- eso ha dolido...-mintio el sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Cambiemos de tema...tu que querias olvidar?

-Menuda manera de escurrir el bulto Granger...-rio el.- Pero tienes razon...hicimos un trato...Intentaba olvidar a mi padre.

-vaya...-Hermione lo miro con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa- Eso si que no me lo esperaba...

-Que quieres que te diga...-Draco se encogio elegantemente de hombros mientras se sentaba de nuevo con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, cogia la botella del escalon y daba un sorbo pasandosela a la leona- digamos simplemente que no quiero entrar en el juego de mi padre...el ya tiene toda mi vida planeada, lleva haciendo planes desde antes de que naciera. Y no me hace gracia ser quien el quiere que sea...

Hermione silvo sorprendida. Aquello si era gracioso. Draco Malfoy en un acto de revelion silencioso y etilico. Ni en sus mas delirantes sueños habria esperado ser complice y testigo de algo asi.

-Y porque no se lo dices y ya esta?

-Porque entonces me mataria, y ya esta...

-No creo que un padre mate a su hijo por algo asi... lo acabara comprendiendo y aceptando...

-Te recuerdo que mi padre es un mortifago, y la psicosis homicida esta de moda en mi familia...

-Eso es vierdad...-concedio ella a regañadientes- Ya lo tengo! Porque no te fugas y empiezas una nueva vida en el anonimato?

-Brillante Granger...-dijo el sin poder evitar reir.- Y a donde crees que podria ir sin que me pillaran?

-No se...a Brasil, o a algun pais sin tratado de extradicion...o a un paraiso tropical! No se,...a cualquier sitio! Serias libre! Podrias ir a donde quisieras. Y hacerte papeles nuevos, una nueva vida, una nueva identidad...un nuevo futuro para Draco Malfoy!

El no podia parar de reir. No sabia que tipo de novela romantica se habia montado Granger en segundos en su cabeza, pero era divertido. Lo peor de todo era que la propuesta le habia sonado tentadora...pero ni muerto se lo reconoceria.

-Si,...muy sencillo...un mago adolescente y menor de edad emancipandose y recuerriendo a actos ilegales para vivir en las sombras...lo siento Granger, pero soy un Malfoy le pese a quien le pese...dudo que funcionara.

-Tampoco tendrias nada que perder...

-Pero lo que podria ganar seria demasiado condicional y pendiente de demasiados condicionantes como para que pudiera salir bien...

Hermione lo miro haciendo un puchero.

-Oye...que yo te ayudaria.

-Si claro...arreglalo -dijo el riendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco- Una leona ayudando a una serpiente...serias mi complice...eres consciente de ello? Adios a tu impecable curriculum...

-Tampoco seria la primera vez que hago algo asi...-Hermione rio ebria sin ser consciente del todo de lo que acababa de decir y le dio otro trago a la botella sin darse cuenta de la mirada alucinada que le estaba dedicando Draco.

-Que tu que?

-Que no seria la primera vez que hago algo asi...-repitio ella mas despacio y alzando la voz, como si hablara con un sordo. Con cierta picardia y sadisfaccion añadio:- ya te he dicho que hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes...

-Sabes...repentinamente siento mucha curiosidad.

-Sabes...te acuerdas en segundo cuando Snapes estaba furioso porque le habian robado un monton

de ingredientes?

-Si...estaba hecho un basilisco...

-Fui yo...

-Vale...eso no me lo creo...y si por algun casual fuera cierto, me sentiria increiblemente impresionado...-Draco la miraba con los ojos como platos.- De toda formas...quien eres tu y que has hecho con la Granger sosa, aburrida, comelibros, estirada y repelente a la que tanto disfruto amargandole la vida?

-Creo que esa a la que describes sigue llorando como una niña idiota a la que han roto el corazon en la fiesta del baño de prefectos...-dijo ella como si tal cosa, dando otro trago a la botella- Yo sali de alli porque me aburri de beber sola...

-Bueno, estas de suerte, ahora bebes conmigo...-Draco sonrio divertido y le quito la botella dando un trago. El nivel de alcohol estaba bajando a ojos vista.

-Por cierto Malfoy...creo que debemos volver a las formalidades...ya han pasado quince minutos...

Draco se miro el reloj de bolsillo.

-Tienes razon...DIENTES DE CONEJO!

-IMPRESENTABLE ARROGANTE!

-Vale...cumplido el protocolo...-añadio el risueño rubio.- por donde ibamos?

-Pues tu no se...yo estaba por sugerir ir a otro sitio porque se me esta helando el culo de estar sentada en el suelo...

-Propones volver a la fiesta?- el cinismo ebrio de Malfoy hizo reir a la ojimiel

-Acaso te apatece volver a estar rodeado de babosos adolescentes borrachos?

-Pues preferiria seguir hablando civilizadamente contigo la verdad...

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de mirarlo estupefacta.

-Puedes darme eso firmado y por escrito Malfoy? Porque si lo cuento nadie me va a creer sin pruebas...

La ojimiel no pudo evitar una risa cuando el rubio la golpeo con desgana en un hombro.

-No lo estropees Granger...

Ella se levanto algo trastabillante, y si Malfoy no la hubiera ayudado en un par de ocasiones, habria acabado de nuevo en el suelo. Una vez derecha, le tendio las manos a el haciendo contrapeso para que se levantara.

-Vale...alguna propuesta de a donde ir, Granger?

-A la sala de los menesteres!.- dijo con entusiasmo, en el mismo tono en el que se deberia de haber dicho "a la batcueva!"

-Si tu lo dices...-canturreo el haciendo un gesto aristocratico con la mano como pidiendole que guiara el camino

-Malfoy...por una vez...y sin que sirva de precedentes para ninguno de los dos...y sin animo alguno de lo que voy a decir cree malentendidos...te importa que me coja a tu brazo?- Hermione le miro con las cejas muy alzadas.

-Solo con la condicion de si tu me dejas que me apoye en ti de vuelta...creo que sera mas facil andar para los dos...- le respondio el con una sonrisa complice- Eso si Granger...espero que esto nunca salga de aquí.

-Tienes mi palabra...ademas...reconocelo...quien iba a creernos...?

-Ahi tienes razon, pero mas vale prevenir que curar...

Con cierta reticencia, como si no quisieran y a la vez no pudieran evitarlo, porque a fin de cuentas, ninguno de los dos queria volver a besar el suelo a causa de la gravedad y el acohol, acabaron coordinandose para entrelazar sus brazos y se apoyaron el uno en el otro mientras empezan un trastabillante paseo en busca de la esquiva sala.

-Y puedo saber porque ir a la sala de los menesteres?

-Por varios motivos...-comento Hermione divertida, mirandolo como si aquello fuera los mas obvio- Necesitamos mas alcohol y no queremos volver a la fiesta...necesitamos un sitio calentito con asientos comodos y no podemos ir juntos a ninguna de nuestras salas comunes...y necesitamos un lugar lejos de Flintch y la Sra Norris...asi que...solo tenemos una opcion.

-La verdad es que tenemos dos...pero colarnos en el despacho de Dumbledore podria ser controvertido si nos pillan...-Draco le guiño un ojo a Hermione mientras ambos reian ante la idea de el.

-Definitivamente, mi idea es mejor...

Les costo casi una hora llegar al rellano donde deberia estar la sala. Y alli estaban los dos...pensando en un lugar calentito con asientos comodos, donde hubiera reservas de alcohol para continuar con su noche de fiesta particular. Un lugar privado lejos de los mirones, y un lugar seguro donde los profesores no los pillaran incumpliendo el toque de queda borrachos como cubas.

La puerta de la sala aparecio en la pared. Tal y como la abrieron. Draco se puso colorado y Hermione lo miro acusadora.

-Vale...yo no he sido...asi que me puedes decir en que diablos estabas pensando?

-No quieras saberlo...creeme...

Hermione no pudo evitar reir. Y mientras se adentraban en aquella sala que habia tomado el aspecto de un salon de caballeros britanicos, con una enorme chimenea crepitante con varios sofas mulliditos y comodos, con una enorme piel de oso frente al fuego, ambos evitaron infructuosamente evitar mirar la barra de streaptease que estaba junto a la muy surtida barra de bar como prueba acusadora de algun pensamiento descarriado.

Ambos se sentaron en uno de los sofas, despues de haber pasado por la barra y haber cargado con un par de botellas. Aunque no miraron bien que habian cogido. Tampoco es que les importara mucho a esas horas de la noche. Pero la sala de los menesteres habia sido comprensiva con sus necesidades. Junto al sofa habia una mesita baja cargada con varias bandejas con sandwiches variados y tentenpies de todo tipo. Antes de seguir bebiendo ambos dieron buena cuenta de ellos.

-Por cierto Malfoy...hay algo que siempre he querido saber...

El la miro interrogante masticando a dos carrillos un sandwitch de huevo y bacon. Alzo una ceja como instandola a preguntar.

-Tu eres rubio natural o te tiñes?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Draco intento reir y tragar al mismo tiempo y acabo escupiendo lo que tenia en la boca mientras tosia atragantado. Hermione no pudo evitar reir mientras le palmeaba la espalda para ayudarle a tragar.

-Que clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo el al cabo de un rato cuando consiguio volver a respirar.

-Es que siempre he tenido curiosidad...

-Es rubio natural...-dijo el ligeramente ofendido- Yo no me teñiria el pelo...

-Es que no es un color muy comun sabes?

-Gracias- Draco se veia descaradamente halagado

Hermione lo vio todo hinchado como un pavo y no pudo contener de nuevo la risa.

-Siempre eres tan pagado de ti mismo?

-Si, es una de mis mejores cualidades...-Draco se habia hecho con un par de copas. Las sirvio generosamente con lo que descubrio que era Ginebra. Le tendio una copa a ella.

-Para ser de la aristocracia me sorprende que hayas servido ginebra en copas de coñac...

-Si te levantas tu a buscar copas apropiadas me comprometo a servirlas.

Hermione miro la barra. A unos 5 metros de distancia. Y miro el sofa en el que estaba comodamente sentada y calentita junto al fuego. Miro su copa.

-Por mi no te molestes...

-ya me parecia a mi...-Draco sonrio satisfecho. Otro tanto a favor del rubio.- Y por cierto...puedo hacer yo otra pregunta estupida?

-Sorprendeme...

-Tu porque no haces nada para controlar esa mata ingobernable de pelo? Podrias usar pocion alisadora o fijador para fijar los rizos o algo?

-Que pasa? No te gusta mi estilo natural?- Dijo ella mientras sacudia su revelde melena salvaje de tirabuzones comepeines con coqueteria descarada mientras Draco reia.

-Estilo natural? Yo diria mas bien rustico y asilvestrado...podria ser hasta bonito si te lo arreglaras...

-Me estas haciendo un cumplido Malfoy?- comento ella mirandole acusadora. El se envaro.

-Y que si lo estuviera haciendo?

-Que seria la primera vez...

-Y sera la ultima.,...creeme...

-Menos mal...-comento Hermione llevandose la mano al pecho teatralmente- Otra mas de esas y la sorpresa podria provocarme un paro cardiaco...

-Si llego a saber que era tan facil deshacerme de ti habria cambiado de tactica hace mucho- Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisita torcida y cinica mientras Hermione ponia los ojos en blanco.

-No seria efectivo...deshacerte de mi de ese modo te costaria la reputacion...

-Tienes razon...- Draco se llevo un dedo a los labios pensando en eso- Me saldria demasiado caro. Tendre que conformarme con el modo tradicional...

-No es muy inteligente planear un asesinato con la victima delante...

-Eres muy mala victima Granger...estas corrigiendo los fallos de mi plan para matarte...

-Es que eres un asesino muy chapucero...-rio ella- Hasta yo seria mejor que tu.

-Por merlin...si que soy una mala influencia...apenas llevo un par de horas contigo y ya te he convertido en una fria y calculadora asesina...-Malfoy hincho el pecho orgulloso de si mismo.

-Anda ya!- Hermione no tenia muy claro si sentirse ofendida o divertida- Yo no soy una psicopata homicida fria y calculadora!

-Acabas de decir que serias mejor asesina que yo!

-Pero eso no es muy dificil!

-Me estas llamando inutil?- Draco la miro ofendido

-No...solo que eres poco creativo y que tienes la fea costumbre de no prestar atencion en los detalles...

-Y tu si eres creativa y te fijas en los detalles?

-Si...

-Ves como si eres una psicopata fria y calculadora!- Draco sonrio satisfecho para frustracion de Granger.

-Yo no he dicho eso!

-En ocasiones Granger...lo mas importante no es lo que decimos, si no lo que insinuamos o lo que nos callamos...

-Eso es retorica barata...-Hermione se habia cruzado de brazos poniendo morritos frustrada, cosa que solo habia hecho reir mas a Draco.

-Venga venga...no te pongas asi...-el rubio se miro el reloj- Por cierto...hablando de lo que decimos...15 minutos...

-Genial...ahora si que me apetecia...NIÑATO MALCRIADO!

-COMELIBROS REPELENTE!

-Por cierto Malfoy...alguna vez nos hemos llamado por el nombre de pila?

-No, nunca...y sinceramente no creo que vayamos a empezar ahora...

-Oye...te importaria decir mi nombre?

El la miro con las cejas arqueadas.

-Y eso a santo de que?

-Es que me hace ilusion oirte decir mi nombre...

El se puso colorado hasta las orejas mirandola como si no la hubiera visto nunca.

-Esto se esta poniendo raro...

-Venga Malfoy...no te pongas asi...-Hermione se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo al rubio tan incomodo- Pero dado que esta es una noche de cosas que no se volveran a repetir nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia,...y que estamos hablando civilizadamente,...me parece adecuado llamarnos por los nombres de pila, aunque solo sea una vez.

-No pienso llamarte por tu nombre de pila...-se enfurruño el- Ademas, tu no lo estas haciendo.

-Pero podria hacerlo...Draco...-Hermione sintio un cosquilleo en la lengua al pronunciar ese nombre que en tan pocas ocasiones habia dicho, y nunca en presencia de su propietario. La sensacion se prolongo intensificandose al ver el rubor que subia de tono en las mejillas del rubio.

-Eso que has dicho podria ser muy malinterpretable...Hermione...-Draco la miro con una sonrisa. Sabia que se habia puesto colorado hasta las orejas, pero nunca lo reconoceria. Si Granger queria jugar el no se quedaria atrás. Fuera cual fuera el juego de ella, el no perderia aunque tuviera que jugar sin conocer las reglas.

Ella solo ronrio. Y eso lo desconcerto aun mas. Y mas cuando sencillamente, Granger tomo su copa y la alzo en un brindis. El la imito mirandola expectante.

-Por todo lo que nunca diremos a nadie que ha pasado.

-Por todo lo que nunca diremos a nadie que ha pasado- repitio el chocando su copa con la de ella mientras reia divertido y ambos las vaciaban de un solo trago y las volvian a rellenar.

Ambos siguieron hablando durante horas. La noche se fue desgranando divertida para ambos.

-Anda ya!- Se escandalizo el- lo que paso en segundo no fue nada justo! Nos robasteis la copa de la casa!

-Arriesgamos nuestras vidas!

-Incumplisteis mil reglas del colegio! No digo que lo que hicisteis no fuera impresionante...-concedio el- Pero reconoce que os recompensaran con puntos de ultima hora cuando los recuentos ya habian sido hechos y que encima fueran recompensa de acciones ajenas a la vida escolar no fue justo...y menos para los que nos habiamos pasado el año esforzandonos para ganar...

-Nunca lo habia visto de ese modo...-Hermione estaba sorprendida.

-Ves? Mucho valor y mucho coraje griffindoriano...pero os recompensaron por una insensatez que casi os cuesta la vida y que si lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro de cualquier otra casa les habria costado una expulsion casi instanea...reconocelo...fue favoritismo. Por muy noble o muy justificada que fueran vuestras acciones...fue favoritismo...

-Bueno...un poquito quizas si...-concedio ella al final. Draco la miro satisfecho. Sabia que era lo mas que sacaria de la leona, pero para el era mas que suficiente. La habia hecho reconocer lo imposible.

Una botella de ginebra y media de vozka despues, y cuando la madrugada ya estaba mas que avanzada,

-vamos Hermione...puedes decirmelo...sabes que no se lo dire a nadie...

-Anda ya Draco...no te lo dire...-dijo ruborizada

-Venga...como fue? Dame el capricho de saberlo...

-Porque insistes tanto?

-Porque quiero saber como diablos conociste a Krum...reconocelo...es raro...una estrella bulgara del deporte y una comelibros que nunca sale de la biblioteca...al baile juntos y acaramelados...hay muchas preguntas flotando en el ambiente...

-Tu lo has dicho bocazas...-Hermione no pudo evitar una carcajada- Si no salgo de la biblioteca donde crees que lo conoci?

-No jodas!- Draco la miro sin poder evitar una sonrisilla- Ese neardental sabe leer?

-No seas grosero! Krum es muy inteligente, solo que no habla bien nuestro idioma y no lo parece por eso...

-Pero como diablos os conocisteis? A fin de cuentas dudo mucho que estuvieras ayudandolo con los deberes...

-No...lo ayude a esconderse de las fans histericas que lo perseguian...

-Menuda forma de conocer a alguien...

-No se que decirte...a ti te he conocido en una noche de borrachera a los pies de una escalera...

-Ya nos conociamos de antes Hermione...-le dijo el removiendose incomodo en su asiento por el repentino

-Creeme Draco...despues de esta noche...creo que no te conocia en absoluto...-Hermione apuro otra copa y se volvio a servir. Ya ni se preguntaba que bebia, solo lo dejaba caer por el gaznate y se regodeaba en la calida bruma etilica que tan bien la hacia sentir.-Es como si fueras dos personas...o llevaras una mascara o algo asi...no sabria decirlo...pero me alegra de haberte conocido, aunque nunca vuelva a verte, Draco...

-Me veras mañana en el colegio...

-No, mañana en el colegio vere a Malfoy...

El la miro incomodo. Pero con una liegera y amarga sonrisa. Entendia a lo que se referia. Lo entendia muy muy bien.

-Sabes...Yo tambien me alegro de haberte conocido Hermione. Aunque mañana solo vuelva a ver a Granger.

Ambos se miraron con cierta tristeza. Ambos tenian miedo de que el momento cumbre de la noche, ese momento de oro en la que toda conversacion de borrachos tiene su punto algido y hay una especie de comunion etilica en la que todos son amigos de toda la vida hubiera pasado. Ambos temian que la realidad los alcanzara y acabara aquella tregua con sus vidas diarias, con su vida cotidiana...y que la claridad del amanecer empezara a hacerse tragicamente visible por la ventana no colaboraba en absoluto.

-Creo que deberiamos irnos a nuestras salas comunes...-Hermione aparto la vista sabiendo que con una frase, habia roto la magia del momento.

-Creo que tienes razon...-Draco se levanto y le tendio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella la tomo, y de imprivisto, el rubio dio un tiron haciendola caer sobre su pecho, la tomo de la barbilla y alzandole el menton, se inclino y rozo sus labios con los de ella.

Hermione le miro con los ojos desorbitados. Pero no se aparto. Estaba demasiado sorprendia. El sonrio y volvio a inclinarse, esta vez no solo para rozar sus bocas, si no para sellar la suya sobre la de ella, y atrapar el labio inferior de ella con sus labios. Hermione tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero la calidez de ese gesto, que le hacia revolotear algo electrico y escalofriante en el estomago y le hacia flaquear las piernas le hizo cerrar los ojos lentamente, aferrarse a los hombros de Draco y corresponder con sus labios al beso.

Fueron apenas unos minutos. Dulces y con sabor a alcohol rancio en las bocas de ambos. Cuando Draco se separo de ella y se miraron a los ojos, fue Hermione de nuevo la que rompio la magia del momento.

-Que ha sido eso?

-Draco despidiendose de Hermione con un beso...porque Malfoy nunca podria hacerlo con Granger...

Separandose de ella, le tendio la mano. Ella la tomo y salieron de la sala de los menesteres para adentrarse en los silenciosos pasillos del colegio, pocas horas antes de que todos despertaran antes de las clases matutinas. Seria un dia largo para algunos.

Cuando llegaron al hall principal, donde cada uno tomaria un camino diferente para ir a sus salas comunes, que ironicamente fue el sitio donde Hermione encontro al ojigris tirado en las escaleras, se miraron sin saber que decir. En silencio, se soltaron y se removieron incomodos, sin atrever a dar el primer paso que los separara.

-Sabes Draco? Ha sido una noche de muchas primeras veces...

-que quieres decir?

-La primera vez que he visto a Ron con otros ojos, la primera noche que me he emborrachado, por no decir la primera vez que pruebo la ginebra, el vozka o el tequila...-Hermione sonrio al ver la sonrisa de el- La primera vez que me sincero con alguien a quien apenas conozco sobre mis emociones, la primera vez que le cuento a alguien lo que paso con Krum realmente, la primera vez que veo el conflicto entre las casas desde el otro punto de vista...la primera vez que conozco de verdad a alguien a quien habia prejuzgado y me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada...la primera vez que un chico me besa...

Draco la miro con la boca abierta sin ser capaz de parpadear. Abrio la boca para decir algo. Pero Hermione le interrumpio y continuo hablando.

-La primera vez, que no he pensado en nada de lo que he hecho, la primera vez que me divierto por ello, y la primera vez que no me arrepiento de nada.

El rubio la vio sonreir, dar la vuelta sobre sus talones y alejarse a pasos temblorosos y tambaleantes. Draco no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza con un leve suspiro. Girarse, y alejarse de alli. Hermione tenia razon. Habia sido una noche de muchas primeras veces. Aunque no podia evitar desear que no hubiera acabado, sabiendo para su desgracia, que no habian muchas posibilidades de que se repitiera.

Amanecio, muchos alumnos estaban resacosos, algunos no fueron a sus clases. Otros estaban ojerosos y con dolores misteriosos de cabeza.

A la hora del desayuno, Draco entro en el gran comedor sin haber dormido. Sabia que si se acostaba no seria capaz de levantarse. Se habia duchado, se habia cambiado de ropa y habia bajado directamente. Alli estaba Hermione. Por su aspecto, habia hecho lo mismo. Sonrio ligeramente. La ojimiel estaba hablando con la comadreja. No sabia que decian, pero la sonrisa de ella y la cara de estupidez cronica de el le daban una pista. Ella le habia puesto los puntos sobre las Ies. Un tanto para ella.

La vio masajearse las sienes. Obviamente le dolia la cabeza. Draco sonrio divertido. Tomo un trozo de pergamino de su mochila y escribio algo con rapidez. Hizo un avioncito de papel y lo lanzo bajo la mesa. El avioncito volo en espirales disimuladas entre las piernas de todos los estudiantes, y se poso sin que nadie lo viera en el regazo de la leona.

Ella miro a su alrededor sin saber quien se lo habia mandado. Eso cambio nada mas abrirlo. Una pulcra letra verde le hizo mirar a cierto rubio a traves del bullicio matutino en el comedor. Unos ojos grises le dedicaron un guiño.

Hermione sonrio, y volvio a leer la nota.

"_Zumo de naranja. Tiene mucha vitamina C, es buena para la resaca. Aunque lo que a mi siempre me ha funcioando mejor es otro lingotazo. Te apuntas un dia de estos?"_

Un leon y una serpiente se miraron de nuevo entre la multitud que no les prestaba atencion. Ambos sonrieron. Ambos llenaron sus copas de un liquido naranja lleno de pulpa y vitamina C. Y como muchas veces en la noche anterior brindaron en silencio.

Quizas las cosas no cambiaran de un dia para otro. Quizas hubieran vuelto a ser Granger y Malfoy despues de todo, y lo que pasara la noche anterior fuera solo una tregua en la que su guerra fria perpetua les diera un respiro. Porque todo el mundo sabe que las cosas no cambian en unas cuantas horas robadas al sentido comun. Pero todo el mundo sabe que en un segundo todo puede cambiar. Quien sabe. Pero alli estaban de nuevo. Bebiendo sus zumos en silencio. Ajenos a todo lo que no fueran sus recientes recuerdos. Brindando por el "ojala".

-Herms...en que estas pensando?- Irrumpio Harry de improviso.

-En la vitamina C...

-Donde te fuiste anoche Herms?- Pregunto Ron con la boca llena de pasteles.

-Conoci a alguien especial...

Todos la miraron con curiosidad, dispuestos ha hacerle preguntas al respecto. Pero Ginny aparecio.

-Herms...porque he encontrado tus zapatos colgados de las orejas de una de las estatuas del pasillo?

Para sorpresa de todos, Hermione Jane Granger estallo en carcajadas. Sus amigos la miraron como si estuviera loca. Como si no la conocieran. Pero una persona, al otro lado del salon, sonrio. Cierto rubio si conocia a esa persona. Una Hermione que reia por todo, que tenia sentido del humor...y se alegraba de volver a verla.

Quizas si hubieran esperanzas de que Draco volviera ver a la Hermione que recibio de sus frios y finos labios su primer beso. Quizas, despues de todo...si hubiera un poco de luz al final del tunel, y esperaba que fuera la leona la que estuviera sujetando la lampara.

El ojigris se adentro con esos pensamientos, en el primer dia del resto de su vida. Quien le iba a decir a el, que todo empezo cuando huyo de la fiesta en la que se estaba divirtiendo hasta que Pansy empezo a ponerse mas pegajosa de lo normal. Que todo empezo porque estaba tan borracho que no pudo subir las escaleras y acabo tropezando. Todo empezo porque Granger lo habia encontrado...Y todo cambio porque sin saber como, o porque...se habia inclinado para besarla.

-Draco...en que estas pensando?- Pregunto Blaise mientras bostezaba perezoso y se frotaba las sienes

-En que esta es la mejor resaca de mi vida...ojala todas fueran asi.

El ojigris se alejo caminando sin pararse a mirar a sus amigos. Theo y Blaise se miraron el uno al otro mientras veian a Draco meterse las manos en los bolsillos y se alejaba pasillo a bajo caminando y mirando a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que viera el colegio.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pese a que habia dicho que seria un onshot...habeis insistido tanto en una segunda parte o una continuacion que no me he podido negar ha haceros un pequeño epilogo...pero no os acostumbreis, que os malcrio demasiado...**_

EPILOGO: B12

-Mierda!- Aullo Hermione dando un par de saltitos a la pata coja. Se habia movido sin mirar y con sus preciosas sandalias veraniegas le habia dado una patada a una de las robustas patas de madera de la mesa.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esa hubiera sido el momento algudo de lo que llevaba de velada se habria deprimido tanto que no hubiera ido a la dichosa fiesta. Y menos tras haber visto a Ron tonteando impunemente delante de ella con una ex-ravenclaw,

Suspiro cansada, y ,miro a la multitud que la rodeaba. Conocia a muchos de esos rostros. Habian pasado 15 años desde que saliera del colegio graduada con las mas altas notas. Toda una vida. Y muchas experiencias.

Habia conseguido un trabajo en el Ministerio, en la seccion de aplicación de Leyes Magicas. Se habia casado con Ron, habia tenido dos hijos a los que adoraba, Hugo y Rose, y como en algun momento de su pasado alguien habia profetizado, su relacion habia acabado. Hacia apenas 4 meses que el pelirojo y ella se habian divorciado.

Y ahora alli estaba. De nuevo en Hogwards, en una reunion de antiguos alumnos, a los que apenas habia visto en los ultimos 15 años. Habian vivido una guerra...y apenas sabia algo de toda aquella gente. Y porque no decirlo, toda aquella gente apenas sabia nada de ella. Suspiro de nuevo cansada y hastiada de todo.

Sin saber como, o porque, algo en su interior se revelo. Y siguiendo un instinto o una carencia de sentido comun que no sentia en unos 16 años, se acerco a la barra, cogio dos botellas sin mirar de que eran, y se perdio entre la multitud buscando algun rincon por el que escabullirse del bullicio. No tenia ni fuerzas ni ganas para estar entre toda esa gente. Y mucho menos para caer en las conversaciones de cortesia, decir lo bueno que era el tiempo ultimamente o lo bien que la habian tratado los años. Por no mencionar las pocas o nulas ganas de responder a preguntas sobre porque su marido (ahora ex, solo que apenas nadie lo sabia) estaba comiendole los morros a otra. Que Ron respondiera a las preguntas...

Saliendo por una de las puertas laterales, se escabullo por los viejos y conocidos pasillos del colegio que amigablemente la recivian como un amigo al que hacia mucho que no veia. Se sintio mas comoda casi al instante. Paseo sin molestarse en seguir un rumbo determinado. Tampoco es que le apeteciera ir a algun lugar en concreto. Hasta que llego a unas grandes escaleras. Unas que removieron su memoria hasta desempolvar de su subconsciente un recuerdo en el que no habia pensado desde hacia mas de una decada...Malfoy tirado alli, alegremente, y ambos bebiendo y riendo.

Se le escapo una sonrisilla. Acercandose a la escalera, se sento en el primer peldaño. Destapo una botella sin mirar lo que era, y alzandola ante el pasillo vacio cerro los ojos dejando que los recuerdos volvieran.

-Por todo lo que nunca diremos a nadie que ha pasado, porque nadie se lo creeria...-Y se llevo la botella a los labios dando un mas que generoso trago.

Hermione se quito las sandalia, se sento recostando la espalda sobre la barandilla, y estiro las piernas a lo largo del escalon, sonriendo divertida, ignorando el frio del marmol en el que tenia el culo apoyado, y siguio bebiendo, sola, en silencio. Bebia con un unico objetivo: no pensar. Pero dejandose llevar por los agradables recuerdos de aquella noche de sexto, antes de que las peores pesadillas se hicieran realidad y los horrores de la guerra llegaran a su vida, conviertiendola temporalmente en un maldito infierno. Aunque todo acabo bien, nada volvio a ser lo mismo. Suspiro, y dio otro trago.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, ni tampoco es que le importara. La primera botella agonizaba en sus manos con apenas dos dedos de liquido dentro. Hermione la miro como acosandola de algo. Despues miro la segunda botella, aun con el precinto en el tapon.

-Cuando acabe con tu amiguita tu seras la siguiente...no pienses que podras escapar de mi...-susurro con un tono amenazante y altanemente insinuante. Y mientras se llevaba la botella a los labios para apurar su interior, una voz sono a sus espaldas, dandole un susto de muerte.

-Ves como en el fondo si eres una psicopata homicida? Lo que pasa es que disimulas muy bien...

Hermione se giro en redondo, cosa que no es una buena idea cuando llevas un par de copas de mas en el cuerpo, porque acabo resvalandose del escalon y acabando de bruces en el suelo. Se aparto el pelo de la cara y con el corazon desbocado miro hacia el origen de la voz. Y el alma se le fue a los pies. Aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Alli depie estaba Draco Malfoy. Apoyado en la pared mirandola divertido con su eterna sonrisa retorcida y ladeada, con una elegantisima tunica de seda negra envolviendo su espigada silueta como un halo misterioso y oscuro. Se habia dejado el pelo largo como lo llevara antaño su padre, y lo llevaba anudado con una cinta en una coleta que le caia hasta mas alla de media espalda. Lo habia visto en alguna que otra ocasión en la estacion de Kings Cross, pero nunca de tan cerca. Los años lo habian cincelado en marmol blanco. Siempre habia sido atractivo, pero esos 15 años habian hecho que madurara hasta convertirse en un hombre de aspecto fascinante. Ademas habia crecido aun mas si eso fuera posible, y con mas de un metro ochenta de estatura, decir que Draco Malfoy era imponente, era quedarse muy corto.

-Vaya...pero si es el Sr Malfoy en persona...-dijo socarrona, incorporandose y volviendose a sentar en el escalon. Lo poco que quedaba en su primera botella se habia derramado en el escalon, chasqueo la lengua molesta y agarro la segunda con la firme conviccion de que la presencia de un intruso no abortara sus planes de ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

-El mismo que viste y calza...-El rubio sonrio y separandose de la pared y caminando hasta la barandilla, apenas a un metro de ella- Sabes? Estoy teniendo un pequeño Deja Vu...aunque creo que la ultima vez la situacion fue a la inversa...

-No jodas Malfoy...por cierto...cuanto rato llevas ahi?

-La verdad? Desde antes de que tu llegaras...pero te vi demasiado entusiasmada con tu fiestecilla particular para intervenir.

-Asi que ahora eres un miron?

-Solo si lo que veo vale la pena...

-Malfoy...creo que no estas lo bastante borracho como para empezar ha hacerme cumplidos...-Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la mera idea de que ese rubio la piropeara

-Eso se puede solucionar si compartes esa botella...-El le guiño un ojo. Hermione sacudio la cabeza riendo y haciendose un poco a un lado, palmeo el escalon a su lado.

Sin mediar mas palabra, Draco camino con elegancia y se sento a su lado. Tomo la botella cuando ella se la paso, rompio el precinto, la destapo, y dio cuenta de un mas que generoso trago.

-Espera a ver si me acuerdo de como era...-comento Hermione mordiendose el labio- Cuales eran los cinco motivos para beber?

Draco solto una carcajada que casi lo hace atragantarse. La miro sorprendido.

-Sabia que tenias buena memoria...pero no tanta Granger...

-Soy famosa por mi buena memoria...ademas, antes de que aparecieras de entre las sombras estaba recordando cierta noche de sexto curso.

-Vaya...tu pensando en mi...no se si sentirme halagado o inquieto...

-No pensaba en tu Malfoy...

-A no?

-No, Y menos aun teniendo en cuenta nuestro ultimo encuentro oficial. Pensaba en Draco...

El rubio aparto los ojos ligeramente dolido por la insinuacion. La ultima vez que se vieron, exceptuando los encuentros casuales en la estacion de tren, fue en lo que deberia haber sido septimo curso, en Malfoy Minor...donde su tia Bellatrix la torturo delante suyo, sin que el hiciera nada. Carraspeo incomodo.

-Esos tiempos terminaron con la guerra Granger...

-Que el pasado fuera perdonado no quiere decir que lo haya olvidado...-Hermione lo miro con ojos tristes, y sonrio con amargura.

-Ya lo suponia...-el ojigris suspiro con desagrado. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. El apellido Malfoy habia salido muy malparado de la guerra. Dudaba seriamente de que algun dia su familia se recuperara de malas decisiones por parte de 10 generaciones de Malfoys...

-Aun asi...siempre hay sitio para una tregua. Por cierto, piensas devolverme esa botella? Porque a fin de cuentas es mia...

Draco rio, agradecido por el alto el fuego, y se la paso. Ella bebio con entusiasmo.

-Bebes por amor Granger?

-Mas bien por despecho...

-Te casaste con la Comadreja...

-Y tuvimos dos hijos antes de divorciarnos- continio la ojimiel con una amplia sonrisa.

-Vaya...lamento oir eso...-mintio con diplomacia el rubio.

-Venga...dilo

Draco la miro con una ceja alzada. Sin comprender.

-El que?

-No mientas, Se que te mueres por decirlo.

Draco no sabia si reir o seguir mirandola estupefacto.

-No se a que te refieres...

-Vengaaa, te estoy dando permiso,...en serio, no me importa, incluso te lo agradeceria...

Draco seguia mirandola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Te lo digo en serio Granger, no se a que te refieres...

Ella lo miro sorprendia, y sonrio turbiamente.

-Malfoy...en serio no tienes ganas de decirme un "te lo dije" con la boca bien llena de satisfaccion porque tu hubieras tenido razon y yo no?

Draco parpadeo, perplejo, una sonrisa se le fue dibujando en la cara. Esa sonrisa se le fue ensanchando. Y acabo convirtiendose en una explosiva carcajada que retumbo en los pasillos de piedra arrancando inverosimiles ecos. Hacia 16 años que no se reia tanto.

-En serio...no vas a decirlo? Porque tendrias todo el derecho del mundo...-continuo ella haciendo que el riera aun mas, consiguiendo que se doblara por la mitad y su larga melena platinada se le callera por la cara y se le metiera en los ojos- No te acuerdas? "me has abierto el corazon y lo tienes lleno de comadreja!"...fue lo que me dijiste...en serio no te acuerdas?

-Si! ahora me acuerdo!- consiguio articular el entre risas que le impedian hablar con correccion- pero en serio crees que me regodearia de esa forma? Me crees tan ruin?

-En serio tienes que preguntarlo?- La voz de Hermione era la misma que hubiera usado para decir "tienen rayas las cebras?"

-Vale...reconozco que antes era un cabron egolatra y malcriado...-consiguio decir Draco ahora un poco mas calmado de su ataque de risa- Pero he hecho progresos

-Quieres decir que ahora no eres un cabron egolatra y malcriado?- Hermione no podia creer lo que oia

-No, claro que no...lo sigo siendo...-Draco sonaba orgulloso y divertido- pero he madurado lo bastante para reconocerme como lo que soy y saber cuando no tengo que serlo...

-Uhhh, eso suena dificil de creer,...

-Te sorprenderias de lo que 15 años y una guerra pueden cambiar a una persona...

-Que me vas a contar a mi...-susurro Hermione sin poder evitar que la tristeza se notara en su voz.

-Vamos Granger...-Susurro el con una sonrisa amarga- Todos tenemos nuestras cicatrices...

Draco se subio la manga de la camisa dejando ver su marca tenebrosa, latente desde hacia mucho tiempo. Hermione la miro con un mohin de desagrado.

-Si...todos tenemos nuestras cicatrices...pero no se decirte cual es peor...-Hermione se subio la acampanada manga de su vestido, y dejo al descubierto las palabra "Sangresucia" grabada en su piel por la tia de Draco, cuando fue torturada en la casa del rubio. El ojigris no pudo reprimir un escalofrio al recordar los gritos, la sangre, el dolor, la mirada suplicante de la castaña pidiendole muda ayuda...

-No...supongo que yo tampoco sabria decir cual es peor...

Ambos permanecieron incomodos unos minutos, bebiendo en silencio. Lo unico que se oia era el gorgeo del liquido al moverse dentro de la botella cuando se movia al pasar de mano a mano.

-Granger...-dijo finalmente el rubio pasandose la mano por el pelo y apartandose algunos mechones lacios que se le habian escapado de la cola de caballo

-Si Malfoy?

-Queda menos de mena botella...

-Me estas proponiendo algo?- Comento ella divertida ante la mera idea

-Bueno...somos dos adultos rememorando viejos tiempos en el colegio...-El rubio la miro con la cabeza ladeada y una medio sonrisa en los labios- Te apetece volver a la sala de los menesteres y nos pillamos una buena borrachera hasta que a ninguno de los dos le sea posible pensar con coherencia?

-Y que es exactamente eso sobre lo que tu pretender no poder pensar con coherencia?

-Te respondo a la pregunta si tu respondes tambien a lo mismo...

-Hecho

-Pues...-Empezo el ojigris con cierta parsimonia- Pensaba en dejar de pensar sobre mi divorcio y lo que me esta costando...

-Vaya...lamento oir eso...-Hermione lo miro sintiendo cierta empatia por el ex principe de Slytherin

-No te lamentes demasiado...separarme de mi mujer es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida...el problema es mi hijo...

-Que me vas a contar...yo tengo dos...te comprendo...

El sonrio con cierta incomodidad. Que Hermione Jane Granger le comprendiera era algo totalmente nuevo e inaudito.

-Supongo que si...

-En fin...supongo que tu idea no era mala despues de todo...-canturreo ella levantandose y sacudiendo la botella casi vacia- A la sala de los menesteres entonces?

-A la sala de los menesteres...si es que tu prodigiosa memoria recuerda el camino...-rio el rubio levantandose tambien

-La duda ofende Malfoy...

-Disculpe la dama por mi osadia...-Draco hizo una teatral reverencia haciendo que ella riera de nuevo.- Por cierto, si no recuerdo mal, la ultima vez hicimos el trayecto cogidos del brazo...te apetece repetir la experiencia?

Con un movimiento digno de un caballero, le tendio el brazo para que ella lo cogiera, gesto que le costo una mirada de desconfianza por parte de la castaña.

-Si no recuerdo mal, la ultima vez los dos ibamos igual de borrachos...y esta vez te gano por medio litro como poco...

-Entonces me das dos motivos mas a parte del que ya tenia tenderte el brazo...

-Dos motivos mas a parte del que ya tenias? Que tres motivos tienes?- La curiosidad de ella le causo risa al ojigris.

-Primero: rememorar una noche mas que memorable que lamentablemente ha tardado 15 años en repetirse. El Segundo, soy un caballero...seria una descortesia por mi parte no ayudar a una dama ligeramente...digamos indispuesta...Tercero: tu vas mas bebida que yo porque no me has dado tiempo a ponerme a tu altura, ademas de que nos hemos quedado sin provisiones...pero dado que el orden de los factores no varia el producto y tengo toda la intencion de superarte en ethilismo en sangre tan pronto como pueda...no veo motivo para no obviar la desagradable circunstancia de mi actual sobriedad...

Hermione lo miro divertida y esta vez fue su turno de soltar una carcajada. Rindiendose teatralmente a las apabullantes obviedades que acababa de oir, e ignorando todo posible rastro de sentido comun, le tomo del brazo, poniendo rumbo a la sala de los menesteres siguiendo el camino que le guiaban sus recuerdos.

Tardaron quince minutos en los que caminaron en silencio, ella apoyada en el mas de lo que le habria gustado reconocer que necesitaba. Mas de una vez trastabillo ligeramente aunque Draco la ayudo sin decir nada a recuperar al verticalidad.

Al llegar frente a la vieja pared, ambos se miraron.

-Un lugar calentito, con asientos comodos, mucho surtido alcoholico y algo de picar?- Recordo Draco con un graciso fruncido de cejas.

-Pero esta vez sin barra de striptease, porfavor...-Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisilla acusadora al recordar aquel incidente que le costo al slytherin varios minutos de intenso rubor- Por cierto...en que diablos estabas pensando aquel dia?

-En serio quieres saberlo?- La voz de Draco sono profunda y turbadoramente sensual. Hermione no pudo reprimir un escalofrio que le lamio la espalda con la violencia de un latigazo.

-Si lo preguntas asi no estoy segura de querer saberlo...-se sincero despues de pensarlo unos segundos.

-ya me parecia a mi...-rio con entusiasmo la serpiente.

La puerta se formo y ambos entraron en aquella conocida sala en la que solo habian estado una vez, hacia muchisimo tiempo. Cargaron varias botellas de la barra, dos vasos, y una cubitera llena hasta arriba. Lo dejaron todo en la mesita delante del gran sofa frente a la chimenea y se sentaron. Como la otra vez, habia una segunda mesilla cargada de aperitivos y sandwiches variados a los que atacaron con entusiasmo mientras servian copas de las que dieron buena cuenta sin muchos miramientos.

-Bueno...esta tambien sera una noche de la que nunca hablaremos con nadie?- comento Hermione mientras rellenaba su vaso y se lo llevaba a los labios haciendo tintinear los hielos contra el cristal.

-Seria interesante la verdad...

-Entonces cuenta...que ha sido de tu vida estos ultimos 15 años?

-Pues veamos...- Draco se arrellano en su asiento, e inclinando la cabeza miro a Hermione a los ojos mientras hablaba- Cambie de bando al final de la guerra...supongo que lo sabes. Vosotros matasteis al Lord tenebroso, mi padre fue encarcelado y condenado al beso del dementor, herede la fortuna de los Malfoy y todas sus propiedades y titulos ademas de toda la mala fama que nos habiamos ganado a pulso...

-Eso ya lo sabia...-le regaño ella

-Dame tiempo...solo estaba asentando los precedentes...-Draco carraspeo con una sonrisa y continuo- mi madre penso que un matrimonio apropiado arreglaria las cosas, y me comprometi con Astoria Greengrass...buena familia, larga tradicion...ya sabes como va esto...-Hermione asintio con cierto desagrado que a Draco no se le escapo, y continuo hablando- ademas, Astoria y su familia nunca fueron relacionados con los mortifagos ni con la magia oscura,...asi que en teoria eso tendria que haber limpiado un poco mi apellido, pero nos tildaron de hipocritas por continuar con las viejas tradiciones de uniones entre sangres limpias...

-No me sorprende la verdad...

-Gracias por tu apoyo moral...-El cinismo y el sarcasmo de Draco la hicieron reir de nuevo, aunque el tampoco habia dejado de sonreir en todo momento- Astoria y yo no es que estuvieramos enamorados...pero a nuestra manera fuimos felices durante un tiempo. Tuvimos un hijo, ya lo sabes, Scorpius. Pero con el paso de los años...bueno. Hay matrimonios que sencillamente no funcionan. Nunca tuvimos nada en comun mas que ser increiblemente caprichosos...y sinceramente, quince años sin nada mas de lo que hablar que no fuera el tiempo o lo bonito que estaba el jardin acaban pasando factura...

-Eso me suena...-dijo ella pensando en los fracasos de su propio matrimonio

-La cuestion es...-siguio el- que al final acabamos cansandonos, y de mutuo acuerdo decidimos separarnos, pero ella me apuñalo por la espalda. A fin de cuentas...a quien crees que le dieron la custidia de Scorpius? Aun la sombra de los mortifagos y la guerra tienen sus repercusiones...por no decir que se ha quedado con la mitad de mi patrimonio por las buenas...y pretende sangrarme con una pension desproporcionada y gargantuesca...

Hermione, santa patrona de los desamparados y las causas perdidas, se incorporo de repente.

-Te han negado la custoria o la custodia compartida por los prejuicios por lo que paso en la guerra?

-De que te sorprendes? La vida es asi, Granger...-sonrio el con tristeza bebiendo de su copa.

-Por que no me lo habias dicho antes? Trabajo en el ministerio, te podia haber ayudado!

-Si claro...como tenemos tantas confianzas como para ir a pedirte favores...-canturreo el con un amargo cinismo.

Hermione le solto un golpe en el hombro que se gano una mirada de sorpresa del rubio.

-No seas asi! Te habria ayudado y lo sabes! Si aun no has firmado los papeles definitivos aun podria hacerlo! No te garantizo la custodia total...pero si al menos derecho a visitas o con un poco de suerte custodia de fin de semana o vacaciones.

-Hablas...-Draco trago saliva con la boca seca de repente. No habia pretendido manipularla ni convencerla, no le habia contado todo eso para ganar nada. Solo habia necesitado desahogarse. Pero aquello era algo con lo que no habia contado- Hablas en serio...?

-Claro que hablo en serio, idiota

-Porque me ayudarias Granger?- Pregunto algo desconfiado, no por algo era un slytherin

-Y porque no habria de hacerlo?

-Por que te hice la vida imposible en el colegio, te torturo mi tia en mi casa durante la guerra delante de mis narices sin que hiciera nada, por que mi padre intento matarte a ti y a tus amigos en varias ocasiones, por que fui un autentico cabron con tus mejores amigos...quieres que siga? Porque podria hacerlo...

-No te molestes...-rio ella con entusiasmo etilico- se quien eres, y lo que has hecho...aun asi, si, te ayudaria...si me lo pides.

-ya sabia yo que habria un "pero"!- Draco no pudo evitar reir.

-Vamos...tanto te cuesta pedirme ayuda?

Draco la miro con cierta desconfianda divertida.

-Si te pido ayuda...quedaria entre tu y yo amparada por el sagrado voto que nos hemos hecho de que lo que pase esta noche, queda entre tu y yo?

-Palabra de Griffindor...

-Eso son palabras mayores Granger...

-Lo se...-dijo ella con orgullo

-Esta bien...-se rindio el rubio bebiendose una copa de un solo trago para darse animos- que conste que es la primera vez que hago esto...

-Es la primera vez que pides ayuda?

-Tanto te cuesta de creer?

-Un poco si...la verdad...y no escurras el bulto.

-en fin,...tenia que intentarlo...-suspiro con teatralidad. Draco se incorporo poniendose muy tieso, la miro a la cara con intensidad- Hermione Jane Granger, querrias hacerme el inmenso favor de ayudarme con la zorra de mi ex mujer y hecharme una mano con los papeles de la custodia de mi hijo para que esa desalmada no me impida volver a ver a mi pequeño Scorpius antes de que el llegue a la mayoria de edad y pueda elegir libremente venir a visitar a su padre, cosa bastante improbable si su educacion depende unica y exclusivamente de esa arpia sin corazon?

La antigua leona lo miro sorprendia. Habia esperado alguna declaracion extravagante y dramatica, pero aquello excedia todas sus espectativas y no pudo mas que estallar en una alegre carcajada. Cuando recupero un poco la compostura, Draco la miraba irritado pero sonriente. Ella le tomo de la mano pillandolo desprevenido y apretandosela un poco, le sonrio alentadora.

-Draco Lucio Malfoy, seria un placer ayudarte con el papeleo legal para que no te impidan ver a tu pequeño

-Gracias...-dijo el carraspeando- En fin...esto se esta poniendo incomodo,...nunca me ha importado ser el centro de atencion y eso...pero cambiemos de tema...que tal te han ido a ti estos años? Aparte de que te han tratado bien...

Draco no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada. De aquella muchachita delgada y desgarbada con una melena eternamente enmarañada y aspecto encorvado bajo el peso de los libros ya no quedaba nada. Delante de el tenia a toda una mujer. Hermione no llegaba al metro setenta, pero lo compensaba con unas piernas bien torneadas, unas caderas generosas bajo una cintura estrecha que hacian dificil creer que hubiera tenido dos hijos. Su pecho no era muy amplio, pero lo suficiente para dejar al espectador una agradable sensacion al ver su generoso escote. Y su pelo caia en su espalda en una alegre cascada de rizos bien definidos, sedosos y con matices cobrizos y castaños.

-Pues nada que no sepas ya la verdad...-comento ella- Acabo la guerra...me gradue en el colegio algo tarde pero con buenas notas, fui la pasante del ministerio mas joven contratada nunca, me especialice en leyes...me case con Ron...tuvimos dos hijos...y nos tardamos en darnos cuenta casi 15 años de que nuestro matrimonio solo funcionaba porque ninguno de los dos estaba en casa nunca, y que cuando estabamos juntos no era por mas de tres o cuatro dias...porque cuando era mas tiempo, o no teniamos nada de lo que hablar que no fuera el trabajo, o nos lo pasabamos discutiendo porque eramos demasiado diferentes en todo lo importante para mantener una relacion...asi que...hace cuatro meses nos divorciamos de buena fe por ambas partes, yo tengo la custodia, y cuando Ron tiene tiempo, me llama y nos ponemos de acuerdo para que se quede unos dias con Hugo y Rose...y eso nos lleva a esta noche, que yo he acabado aquí charlando contigo y el esta intentando meterse en las bragas de una antigua ravenclaw...

-Brindemos entonces!- Estallo Draco con entusiasmo, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara mal.

-Quieres brindar por que mi ex no tiene la delicadeza suficiente como para evitar liarse con otra delante de las narices de la madre de su hija apenas 4 meses despues de la ruptura de un matrimonio de 13 años?

-No mujer!- rio el divertido- No soy tan insesible...queria brindar por nosotros, y por que les jodan a nuestros ex!

-Eso ya me parece mejor...-coreo Hermione llenando las copas- Que les jodan!

-Asi se habla Granger!

Ambos chocaron sus copas riendo como colegiales y apuraron el contenido. No tardaron demasiado en rellenarlas y volver a brindar.

-Sabes Granger...me enfade bastante contigo hace algun tiempo...

-Y porque si puede saberse?

-Por que no respondiste a mi invitacion...

Ella lo miro con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos.

-Que invitacion?

-A la mañana siguiente de aquella noche de sexto...te envie una nota, te invite a repetirlo. Nunca me respondiste.

-Aquello era una invitacion?- la voz alucinada de ella le hizo reir a mandibula batiente al rubio.

-Claro que lo era...que pensaste?

-Que era una broma! En serio creiste que pensaria que me estabas invitando a salir a tomar algo? Tu eras Draco Malfoy! Y yo Hermione Granger! La sangresucia! Recuerdas? Ademas quedamos en que todo quedaria en esa noche...un parentesis...como iba a pensar que iba en serio?

-Pues lo iba...-dijo el suspirando con cierta nostalgia- A veces me he preguntado que habria pasado...que habria cambiado...me he preguntado si algo habria sido diferente si hubieras aceptado o me hubieras respondido a aquella nota.

-No se que decir, me acabas de dejar de piedra...

-ya veo...-Draco no pudo evitar reir- Pero en serio que no se te ocurrio que podia ser una invitacion de verdad? Tu misma lo dijiste en su momento, fue una noche de muchas primeras veces...porque el que yo te invitara a salir un dia no podia ser una de ellas?

-Porque no lo hiciste esa noche! Lo hiciste a la mañana siguiente!- hermione seguia en estado de shock, mirandole como si no pudiera creer lo que oia.

-Granger...solo por curiosidad. Si hubieras creido que iba en serio...si lo hubieras pillado...cosa que me sorprende sabiendo lo inteligente que eres...que habrias respondido?

-No lo se Malfoy,...-la ojimiel parpadeaba pesadamente, mirandole incredula. El giro de la conversacion la habia aturdido, y la cantidad de alcohol que nublaba su cabeza le impedian pensar lo suficiente como saber lo que decia- Sinceramente, no lo se...pero creo que contando lo que paso...y como eramos entonces...habria aceptado. Aunque no se porque, tengo la sensacion de que me habria arrepentido...

Esta vez fue el turno de el de mirarla con los ojos como platos.

-Vaya...gracias por la parte que me toca...-comento a modo de reproche.

-No seas asi...sabes que habrias acabado haciendome alguna mala pasada, o alguna broma pesada...y si no hubieras sido tu...habrian sido los otros slytherin...Pansy Parkinson me habria arrancado la piel a tiras si se hubiera enterado...y tu padre me habria lanzado un avada tal y como lo hubiera sabido...Sanpes me habria hecho la vida imposible...por no hablar de como hubieran reaccionado Harry y Ron...

Draco no pudo mas que sonreir. Ella tenia razon. No habria salido bien. Y aun asi...aun asi,..Acabo suspirando con pesadez.

-vaya...-penso Hermione en voz alta sin darse cuenta- Eso si que no me lo esperaba...

-Tan inverosimil te resulta?- Draco ladeo la cabeza mirandola de soslayo

Hermione dio un respingo, no habia sido consciente de hablar en voz alta. Se puso colorada en apenas un segundo, cosa que hizo que Draco sonriera de medio lado.

-Bueno...es que no sabia que yo te hubiera podido gustar en el colegio...

-No te equiovoces Granger...no me gustabas. Pero aquella noche...aquella noche paso algo. No sabria decirte que. Me lo pase bien. Me rei...disfrute mucho hablando contigo. Son tres cosas que no han pasado muchas veces en mi vida. Te sinceraste conmigo...me sincere contigo...por unas horas,...me senti liberado. Sentia curiosidad por saber si habia sido solo una noche, solo unas horas...un momento de tregua en mi vida...o si habia sido algo mas. Si habia sido una casualidad, o si habias sido tu. Por eso te envie la nota con la invitacion. Queria...queria saber.

-Y porque no volvieste a preguntarmelo?

-No respondiste...para mi...para un slytherin, eso es mas que suficiente. Captamos las indirectas.

-Pues perdona que te diga pero sois unos idiotas...-cometno ella con voz pastosa- Solo fue un malentendido.

-Eso lo se ahora...

-Si bueno, quince años despues. Bien por ti...si yo tuviera que esperar tanto cada vez que hago una pregunta me moriria de vieja antes de enterarme de la mitad de las cosas...

Draco rio divertido sirviendose otra copa.

-Bueno, si te sirve de algo, tras quince años, tengo mas de una respuesta.

-En serio? Que respuestas?

-Eso...Granger, lo sabras otro dia.

-Como que otro dia?

-En serio no esperaras que espere a la siguiente reunion de viejos alumnos para que quedemos para resolver lo de mis papeles, verdad?

Ella le miro sin comprender. El rio, y se levanto tendiendole la mano.

-Anda, volvamos a la fiesta, es bastante tarde y ya deben de estar terminando.

Hermione le tomo la mano y el la ayudo a levantarse. Cuando Draco le tendio el brazo, lo tomo con naturalidad. Caminaron saliendo de la sala de los menesteres y caminaron por los pasillos hacia el gran salon.

-Mañana te mando una lechuza y quedamos en el ministerio, te parece bien?- comento el en voz baja, casi en el oido de ella, con un susurro aterciopelado.

-cla...claro...-atino a vocalizar Hermione. Esos susurros del maldito de Malfoy acabarian provocandole un infarto.

-Entonces tenemos una cita?- dijo el con malicia, sabiendo lo malinterpretable de sus palabras.

-Si...claro...

-Entonces hasta mañana,...Hermione...

Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. 15 años sin oir su nombre de esos labios finos y palidos. Sintio un escalofrio. Sonrio como una boba. Pero de golpe habia recordado algo. Algo que quiso decirle en su momento, y no pudo, y acabo olvidando.

-Draco...-otra cosa que habia olvidado. El cosquilleo que provocaba en su lengua pronunciar ese nombre prohibido.

El se giro, mirandola sorprendido. Sonrio al volver a oirla llamarle por su nombre de pila

-Dime...

-Lo que va bien para las resacas es la vitamina B12, no la C. Aunque ambas esten en el zumo de naranja.

Draco la miro unos segundos sin comprender, pero acabo acordandose. Sonrio divertido.

-15 años despues y sigues siendo una marisabidilla que no puede evitar corregir los errores, verdad?

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian...aunque otras cambien mucho...-dijo mirandole con intensidad.

-En serio? Que ha cambiado?- Draco se le habia vuelto a acercar, quedando frente a ella con una medio sonrisa. Sentia curiosidad.

-Bueno, si comparamos esta noche con la de sexto curso...en esta ocasión no nos hemos insultado...cosa que agradezco. Pero tambien pensabas irte sin despedirte.

El la miro sin comprender unos segundos hasta que se acordo. No pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si no me falla la memoria...esa despedida fue una de tus muchas primeras veces en aquella noche...

-Hay muchas formas de despedirse Draco...-dijo ella haciendose la loca mientras el rubor volvia

-Ya...claro...-comento el sardonico- Nunca pense que te oiria decir que querrias que justamente yo te besara Hermione...

-No te he pedido que me beses, y si no me falla a mi la memoria, fuiste tu el que me beso a mi aquella vez.

-Tu primer beso...

-Si...mi primer beso...

-Aun no comprendo como me dejaste hacerlo. Que justamente dejaras que yo fuera el que te besara por primera vez.

-que te responda a eso, te costara un par de copas...-Hermione solto una risilla mientras lo miraba con picardia.

-Vaya...que lastima...no nos queda noche para mas copas...-dijo el con dramatismo

-Quien ha dicho que me referia a esta noche Draco?- Hermione le guiño un ojo y dandose la vuelta, se alejo dando saltitos hacia la Gran sala, donde se perdio en el ya mermado gentio que se despedia y se iba marchando, dado que ya eran las 3 de la madrugada, y la fiesta iba cayendo.

El rubio se quedo alli plantado, mirandola marcharse con una extravagante sonrisa en los labios y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Si alguien hubiera mirado, habria visto al aristocratico y estirado Sr Malfoy hechando la cabeza atrás y riendose a carcajadas en un pasillo vacio, agarrandose el vientre para contener la risa y limpiandose unas lagrimillas despues. Tambien habria visto pocos minutos despues, cuando las risas iban cesando, a un hombre con una extraña expresion de felicidad que nadie, absolutamente nadie, habia visto antes en ese rostro. Aunque eso seria mentira. Una persona si la habia visto. La misma persona que lo acababa de dejar solo en el pasillo. La misma persona, que 15 años atrás, le hizo reir como nunca en una noche con demasiado alcohol de por medio como una tonteria como una posible muerte inminente en una guerra inevitable pudiera importarles.

Al dia siguiente, Hermione se levanto con una resaca horrible. Se ducho, desayuno lo que pudo, se vistio, y se fue a trabajar. Cuando llevaba un par de horas intentando concentrarse en el papeleo, deseando que llegara la hora del almuerzo, alguien llamo a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante

Un mensajero entro, y dejo sobre su mesa una enorme cesta de mimbre llena de naranjas.

-Para usted, Sra Weasley...

-Vuelvo a ser la Sra Granger...Tommy...

-Disculpe...no me acostumbro.

-No pasa nada...quien lo envia?- dijo con curiosidad tomando la nota que habia en la cesta y abriendola. Leyo el contenido- dejalo...ya se quien la manda...Gracias Tommy.

El mensajero se giro para marcharse. Mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho, escucho una alegre carcajada de la Sra Granger. No sabia que ponia en esa nota. Pero la habia puesto de buen humor.

-Vaya con Malfoy...-dijo ella al volverse a saber sola en su despacho. Tomo una naranja y la pelo. La fue desgajando mientras se la comia y releia la notita que habia dejado en su escritorio.

"_Con 15 años de retraso...perdon por mi error. Vitaminas B12 para la resaca. Te invitaria a otro lingotazo pero no se si te tomarias en serio mi invitacion...asi que...porque no te invito mejor a almolzar? A las 12 en Los Jardines Verdes. Te espero. DM_"

A la hora acordada, Hermione aparecio en el restaurante. Alli la esperaba el rubio en una de las mesas, sonriendo. Con los codos apoyados en la mesa, las manos entrelazadas, y su barbilla apoyada en los dorsos de las manos.

-Buenos dias Hermione...que tal la cabeza?- la saludo con diversion.

-Mejor despues de un par de naranjas...Gracias

Se sento, ella saco unos papeles del bolso, y hablaron durante unas horas sobre acuerdos matrimoniales, leyes y custodias. Al final, ambos sonrieron satisfechos.

-Podria funcionar...-concedio el

-Claro que funcionara...

Les trajeron los postres, y los comieron en silencio. De vez en cuando se miraban y se sonreian con cierta complicidad. El pago la cuenta y se levanto tendiendole el brazo.

-Un paseo?- la invito

-Claro...

Caminaron por el Londres magico durante un buen rato, callejeando sin rumbo determinado, pero tampoco les importaba.

-Hay algo que te queria preguntar Hermione...

-Tu diras...

-De verdad fui el primer hombre en besarte?

-Si...-suspiro ella ruborizandose.

-No te pareceria divertido que fuera el ultimo en hacerlo?

-No tengo claro si con esa frase me estas amenazando o me estas invitando a salir...-rio ella divertida

-Sabes una cosa Hermione?- Comento el deteniendose y haciendola girar para que quedara justo enfrente de el- Nunca he soportado esa fea costumbre tuya de chafar los momentos...

-Es una mal habito que tengo...

-Lo se...por cierto...-añadio el apartandole con delicadeza un rizo castaño de la cara y colocandoselo tras la oreja- Anoche no me despedi, verdad?

-No...no lo hiciste.

-Me alegro...

-Que?

-Que me alegro...

-Y eso?

-Que nunca me han gustado mucho las despedidas...-dijo inclinandose y tomandole la barbilla para depositar un suave beso en sus labio

-Y que ha sido eso entonces?- Hermione suspiro con las rodillas temblandole. Aquel hombre tenia siempre la fea costumbre de hacerla sentir emociones al limite. Ya fuera odio, rabia, diversion, complicidad...o lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo ahora.

-Una promesa...

-Y que me estas prometiendo Draco?

-eso, Hermione...lo sabras mañana.

-Mañana?- Ella le miro confundida

-Si...mañana. Siempre y cuando, aceptes venir a cenar conmigo...digamos a las ocho en el Almirant s Arms?

Draco no espero una respuesta, le acaricio la mejilla mientras ella aun le miraba confundida y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, le guiño un ojo y se desaparecio.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir. Sacudiendo la cabeza. Es curioso la de vueltas que da al vida, y como las segundas oportunidades nos llegan cuando menos lo esperamos, como menos lo esperamos, con quien menos hemos sospechado. Quien lo hubiera dicho...Y pensar, que todo comenzo, porque Ron estaba tan borracho que se le declaro a una Hufflepuff en vez de a ella.

La ojimiel respiro hondo, cerro los ojos, y abriendolos de nuevo, dio un paso para iniciar el camino de vuelta a casa. Aunque quien sabe, quizas su vida no volveria a ser la misma.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno, que no se diga que no soy buena y no os malcrio...y sobretodo que no dejo las historias con un final demasiado abierto...pero que conste que con este capitulo cierro la serie de Vitamina C...que este sera el ultimo. Que si no lo que iba a ser un oneshot acabara siendo una saga interminable...pobres Hermione y Draco...acabaran con cirrosis cronica como siga asi,...**_

_**Como siempre...espero que os guste y que lo disfruteis.**_

Vitamina B9

Draco intento enfocar la vista sin conseguirlo. No tenia demasiado claro los acontecimientos de las ultimas horas. Harry a su lado seguia riendo como un idiota. Lo que hizo que al rubio se le contagiara la risa y acabaran los dos abrazados por los hombros riendo sin saber por que.

El ojigris tardo cosa de 10 minutos en recuperar la compostura. O al menos toda la compostura de la que disponnia en esos momentos. Que no era mucha a decir verdad. Si uno de los muchos medimagos que pasaban a su lado mirandolo reprobadores le hubiera hecho una analitica de sangre, habria dado de Rh Jack Daniels positivo. Eso le hizo reir de nuevo.

Los acontecimientos estaban borroros y desdibujados de su memoria reciente, pero aun asi no pudo evitar suspirar. Lo que lo habia llevado a esa situacion si estaba presente en su memoria.

Giro la cabeza y miro por millonesima vez en lo que iba de noche al edificio de San Mungos. Hermione llevaba mas de 6 horas alli metida y aun no habian tenido noticias. Primero fueron los nervios, luego la frustracion...nadie le decia nada. Luego entro en panico. Fue aproximadamente en ese instante cuando el personal le dijo que o se calmaba o tendrian que sacarlo del edificio. Draco Malfoy reacciono como solo un Malfoy sabe hacerlo. Y acabaron hechandolo, diciendole que cuando supieran algo de su esposa, se lo harian saber. Una vez las puertas de san mungos se cerraron a su espalda, entro en una especie de estado de histeria paranoide.

Para su sorpresa, unos 15 minutos despues de que hordas de nervios desquiciadas estuvieran carcomiendole las entrañas, Harry Potter aparecio como loco preguntando por Hermione. Por algun motivo, Harry miro extrañado a Draco y cuando el rubio le comento que no se sabia nada aun de su estado, Harry asintio y se sento a su lado. Total...cuando se supiera algo saldrian a avisar.

El ojigris no sabia cuando habia sido, o como. Pero en algun momento, Harry saco un pack de cervezas y le paso una. El pack de seis no tardo ni 5 minutos en desaparecer. Ambos hombres se miraron. Ambos hombres asintieron. Y Potter se desaparecio para reaparecer poco despues con 3 botellas de Wishkey. Tenian muchos nervios que calmar, y por alguna razon, a ambos les parecio que hacerlo a golpe de chupitos era una buena idea.

Litro y medio de alcohol despues, la idea no les parecia buena, les parecia fantastica. Y siguieron bebiendo. Pero para esas alturas de la noche, ambos lo hacian para no pensar en los minutos que pasaban convirtiendose en horas sin noticias de Hermione. Harry carraspeo, Draco le miro, y el ojiverde se atrevio ha hablar. Por primera vez desde que habia llegado.

-Oye Malfoy...se que no somos los mejores amigos del mundo...Pero como diablos acabaste casado con Hermione? Porque la verdad...la noticia nos pillo a todos un poco por sorpresa...

-Un poco?-Rio el rubio mirandolo con la mirada turbia- Potter...ninguno de vosotros vino a la boda! Y en el año y medio que llevamos casados, no le habeis respondido a ninguna de las cartas que os ha mandado, no la habeis venido a visitar, y las pocas veces que os habeis cruzado apenas le habeis dirigido la palabra!

-Si bueno...yo al menos no me lo tome muy bien...-reconocio con cierta verguenza- Pero siempre he pensado en ella! Y que conste que hoy he venido ha hacer las paces...

-Buen momento has ido a elegir...

-Joder Malfoy...no me lo estas poniendo facil...

-No tengo porque hacerlo...

-Eres el mismo cretino arrogante de siemrpe, verdad? No se como Hermione te soporta...

-Es uno de mis encantos...Herms ha acabado por aceptarlo- La suficiencia orgullosa de Draco hizo rebufar a Harry con sorna.

-Desde luego a Hermione le empeora el gusto por los hombres con el tiempo...

-Yo al menos se hacerla feliz...-canturreo Draco aun mas orgulloso

-Mas te vale...como le hagas daño te juro que te rompo las piernas.

-Eso me lo dice el impresentable que lleva año y medio sin hablarle- Draco lo miro con cierto rencor, cosa que le hizo perder la concentracion en enfocar la vista y volvio a verlo todo borroso- Perdi la cuenta de las veces que la pille llorando porque cree que os ha perdido como amigos a ti, a la comadreja de tu mujer, y a la comadreja de tu cuñado, y a las comadrejitas que teneis todos por hijos...

-Eh! Sin insultar!- Harry intento pegarle un puñetazo a uno de los 3 Malfoys que veia, pero resulto ser un doble y se dio de bruces contra el suelo

-Que conste que no te insulto como a Harry Potter el idiota que vivio y con el que me llevaba fatal en el coleguio- Comento Draco con cierta suficiencia- Te insulto como el imbecil que le ha estado amargando la vida a mi mujer este ultimo año y pico...

-Vaya...que alivio...-Harry estaba visiblemente dolido- Asi que en lugar de insultarme por mas de 17 años de enemistad metes el dedo en la yaga por haber sido un estupido con una de mis mejores amigas que ha estado a mi lado en lo bueno y en lo malo durante todo ese tiempo...

-Exacto...

-Joder...es que tienes que comprender que el que se liara contigo fue algo...raro.

-Si se hubiera casado con un hipogrifo si hubiera sido raro...pero yo que tengo de malo?

Harry lo miro con las cejas muy alzadas.

-En serio? Que que tienes tu de malo? Te hago una lista?

-Soy todo oidos

-La puteaste lo que no esta escrito en el colegio...

-Cosa por la que tendria que haberme juzgado ella y no vosotros...y si ella me lo perdono no sois nadie para opinar al respecto...

-Fuiste un mortifago...

-Obligado a ello por una amenaza sobre mi familia...

-Intentaste matar a Dumbledore...

-Pero no lo hice...

-Varias veces...

-Y no lo hice...

-Estuviste en el bando de los malos durante la guerra...

-Y ademas de que no os delante cuando os capturaron, intervine varias veces para que no os mataran y cambie de bando para ayudaros

-Justo al final! Cuando ya se sabia que ibamos a ganar...

-Minucias...-dijo Draco sacidiendo la mano como si eso fuera un detalle sin importancia

-Pero si ademas tu siemrpe has odiado a los hijos de Muggles! Y ella es una!

-Ella me ha hecho ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Hasta los perros viejos podemos aprender trucos nuevos...

-No teneis nada en comun!- Dijo Harry a la desesperada

-Que vosotros sepais...-contesto Draco con cierta picardia en su voz.

-Joder...me rindo...siempre tienes respuesta para todo, Malfoy?

-Que quieres que te diga...es uno de mis muchos talentos de los que tu no tienes ni idea...

-Ni la quiero tener...creeme...

-Entonces no te quejes Potter...algun motivo mas por el que Hermmione y yo seamos incompatibles según tu opinion?

Harry lo miro con suspicacia y suspiro rindiendose. Sencillamente dio otro generoso trago a su botella mientras Draco reia sabiendose vencedor de la contienda.

-Por cierto...se que esto sonara raro...pero como cojones os conocisteis vosotros dos lo suficiente como para casaros? Porque en el colegio no erais precisamente intimos...

-A decir verdad, Potter...fue durante sexto curso...

-Eso no me lo creo!

-Recuerdas aquella fiesta en el baño de prefectos?

-Como olvidarla...-dijo Potter riendo

-Pues se podria decir que alli empezo todo...y para serte sincero...empezo como ahora ha empezado entre tu y yo...

-en la puerta de un hospital?

-Seras memo...-Draco sacudio la cabeza riendo- Con una borrachera!

-No me iras a decir tu ahora que te vas a enamorar de mi...-Harry lo miro asustado y se alejo un poco

-Lamento decirte Potter que no eres precisamente mi tipo...y teniendo a Hermione...cualquier otra cosa seria bajar el liston...-Draco suspiro mirando al vacio con una sonrisa idiotizada

-Asi que estuvisteis saliendo en el colegio...-Harry no se podia creer lo que oia

-No...la verdad es que aquello solo fue el punto de partida. Despues de aquella noche, en la que porcierto, solo hablamos...no volvimos a cruzar mas de dos frases hasta hara un par de años...en la fiesta de 15 aniversario de nuestra promocion.

-Aquella en la que Hermione tambien iba como una cuba?

-Esa misma...

-Se que os visteis poco despues de eso...

-Si...me estuvo ayudando con los papeles de la custodia de Scorpius...y empezamos a salir algunas veces...vimos que nos llevabamos bien...y bueno,...durante seis meses estuvimos viendonos...una cosa llevo a la otra...le propuse que nos casaramos como unas 5 veces antes de que aceptara...y al final acabe convenciendola

-Espera espera espera...-Harry sacudio las manos riendo a carcajadas- Como que le pediste que te casaras con ella 5 veces? Te rechazo y tuviste que convencerla?

-Si...-Draco sonreia satisfecho- me lo puso muy dificil la verdad...ella decia que despues de los desengaños y los divorcios de los dos no queria arriesgarse...y que seria dificil para los niños, dado que ambos teniamos hijos del matrimonio anterior...y bueno...ya sabes como tiende a racionalizarlo todo...

-Que me vas a contar...siempre ha sido asi.

-Pues eso...-Draco dio otro largo trago a su botella y se dejo llevar de nuevo por los recuerdos- Me costo 6 declaraciones que aceptara...y aun asi lo hizo a regañadientes. Pero ahora llevamos año y medio felizmente unidos...y la cosa no podria ir mejor...

-Supongo que fuimos demasiado exagerados con nuestra reaccion...-Harry se veia triste y miraba al suelo removiendo los pies incomodos.

-Sinceramente...-Draco le palmeo la espalda con cierta amabilidad, aunque con un poco mas de fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria, a fin de cuentas, era el amigo de su mujer...no el suyo- no soy quien para juzgar las reacciones exageradas de otros...pero si, os pasasteis un poco. No venir a la boda es algo que no os va a perdonar nunca...

-Bueno...yo estoy aquí ahora no?- Harry se froto el brazo para devolverle algo de riego sanguineo y se estiro para ver si el escozor que la palmada del rubio desaparecia o al menos se mitigaba un poco.

-Podria contar como un punto a tu favor...-Draco volvio a palmearle haciendo que Harry se quedara sin aire.- Pero eso es cosa de Herms, no mia...

Ambos hombres se levantaron de su asiento en el banco, y caminaron por los jardines del hospital intentando despejarse y estirar las piernas. Ambos seguian contandose anecdotas y poniendose al dia de lo que habai sido de sus vidas. Las varillas del reloj seguian avanzando, y hacia mas de 5 horas que no sabian nada de lo que pasaba dentro del edificio.

En algun momento, encontraron varias sillas de ruedas olvidadas, en un rincon, y como si fueran niños corrieron hacia ellas. Bueno, correr no corrieron. Eso si, avanzaron tambaleandose a una mas que considerable velocidad. Se sentaron en dos de ellas y comenzaron una extravagante carrera por los jardines. Lo que no tuvieron en cuenta es que cuando dos borrachos se ponen a gritar mientras cruzan a toda velocidad el patio de un hospital sobre sillas de ruedas "cogidas sin permiso" el cuerpo de seguridad tiene la mala costumbre de intervenir en la situacion con cierta amabilidad pero sin mucha paciencia.

Lo que los amables guardias no habian previsto era que se iban a encontrar al mismisimo Harry Potter y famoso Draco Malfoy, conocidisimos archienemigos desde la escuela, compartiendo botella mientras reian a mandibula batiente y jugaban a los autos de choque con las sillas de ruedas. Y lo que aun menos se esperaban era que ambos hombres miraran con cierta sorpresa como los seguratas se les acercaban, se miraran entre ellos, y con sonrisas amplias hicieran girar las ruedas derrapando sobre el adoquinado y empezaran a huir a toda velocidad.

-Corre Potter que nos pillan!

-Eh! Que yo no he huido en mi vida!

-Y que diablos estas haciendo ahora?- Dijo Draco sin aliento haciendo girar las ruedas mas rapido

-Eh! Ustedes dos! Detenganse!- Los guardias corrian detras de ellos sin saber si sentirse molestos o sorprendidos.

-No estoy huyendo!- Grito Potter- Estoy haciendo una retirada estrategica para poder ganar tiempo y pensar en una idea mejor!

A los guardias les costo casi 10 minutos atraparlos. Y solo lo consiguieron porque uno de los seguratas tuvo la idea de sacar la varita y lanzar un par de hechizos inmovilizadores sobre las sillas para que no pudieran seguir dando vueltas como locos alrededor del edificio.

Despues de una muy larga bronca en la que los seguratas les tuvieron que explicar porque era tan irresponsable que un alto cargo del ministerio y un auror de alta graduacion y fama internacional estuvieran borrachos en la puerta de un hospital comportandose como crios de 5 años y robando sillas de ruedas para hacer carreras en los jardines, el leon y la serpiente volvieron a encontrarse solos. Se miraron, y resoplando empezaron a reirse tanto de la situacion y de si mismos, que acabaron cayendose al suelo.

-Joder...si me llegan a decir que estaria aquí contigo como si fueramos amigos de toda la vida haciendo travesuras hubiera llamado mentiroso a cualquiera!- Estallo Harry cogiendose la tripa

-Dimelo a mi...-Asintio Draco, sintiendose exactamente igual

Cuando se les paso un poco la tonteria, que no la borrachera, ambos se fueron mitad andando mitad trastabillando de nuevo a la puerta del hospital. Para sorpresa de ambos, alli Ron, sentado en uno de los bancos, con un enorme ramo de flores, mirando deprimido al suelo.

-Hombre Ron!- Canturreo Harry

-Hola, comadreja!- Coreo Draco

Ron alzo la vista alucinado del suelo, y se encontro al rubio y al moreno, abrazados por los hombros, saludandolo ambos con las manos libres con entusiasmo.

-pero que cojones...-Empezo Ron. No pudo continuar, Draco y Harry se habian sentado con el, le estaban palmeando la espalda, y le habian pasado una botella de Wiskhey.

-Que haces tu aquí?- pregunto el ojigris sin mas rodeos

-Es que...yo...bueno...yo...-Ron se atraganto con sus propias respuestas, se acabo poniendo furioso sin venir a cuento y fulmino a Draco con la mirada- Pero que narices! Porque te tengo que dar explicaciones! Que diablos haces tu aquí? Eh?

-Tio...que es su mujer...-Harry miraba a su amigo como si fuera un perro verde. Draco ponia una expresion de alucinada perplejidad ante la pregunta del pelirojo. Para sorpresa de Ron, los otros dos acabaron estallando en risas.

-Ah...claro...su mujer- Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Queria morirse alli mismo- Se me habia olvidado...

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo tengo otras preocupaciones que tener en cuenta tu estupidez...-Comento Draco, todo bondad y comprension. Algo que le gano una mirada de reproche de Harry y que Ron aun se pusiera mas colorado y avergonzado.

Tras unos tensos momentos, aunque solo para Ron, dado que Harry y Draco seguian bebiendo y riendo sin motivo aparente, el pelirojo se atrevio ha hablar.

-Bueno...como va? Sabeis algo de Herms?

-Seis horas lleva ahi dentro...-Draco parecia preocupado por primera vez en mucho rato- Aun no han dicho nada...

-Si...son unos cabrones!- Harry sacudio un puño amenazador hacia la puerta del hospital- Son como una secta! Nadie dice nada!

-Harry...calmate...-Ron parecia asustado ante la explosiva muestra de frustracion de su amigo

-No quiero calmarme! Herms tiene que estar sufriendo! Y nosotros aquí...angustiandonos!- Harry no pensaba dar cuartelillo ahora que podia dar rienda suelta a su frustracion

-Sufriendo lo que es sufriendo...-Ron miro a su amigo y no pudo reprimir una risa- No parece que sufrais mucho...menuda cogorza que llevais...

-Es nuestra manera de soportar el dolor emocional...-Draco hizo su mejor representacion de "una excusa plausible para justificar el haber bebido como un cosaco". Podria haber ganado un oscar.

-Ademas aquí fuera hace un frio que pela...-colaboro Harry solicito.

-Si...-Draco asintio con la cabeza- Y tampoco teniamos nada mejor que hacer para matar el tiempo...

Una cabeza rubia y una morena se movieron enfaticamente arriba y abajo. Ron no pudo evitar una sonrisa, y encogiendose de hombros, miro la botella que le habian puesto en la mano. Despues de todo...le parecia una descortesia ser el unico sobrio en semejante situacion...decidio que lo mejor seria solidarizarse con sus dos improvisados compañeros. A fin de cuentas, no habia sido Hermione la que le habia enseñado ese dicho muggle que reza "donde fueras haz lo que vieras"?

Asi fue como aquella noche de octubre, rayando ya el amanecer, tres hombres hechos y derechos, cantaban alegremente villancicos sin ninguna razon mas que les habia parecido una buena idea en ese momento en la puerta del hospital. Hasta que una enfermera salio a eso de las seis de la mañana y los miro con cierto reproche.

Los tres se levantaron como un resorte y la miraron tambaleantes. Ella se hizo a un lado y les indico que podian pasar.

Recorrieron los pasillos del centro con pasos tambaleantes hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitacion en la que un medimago los esperaba. El sanitario se giro y puso los ojos en blanco al ver a los tres elementos acercarse en esas condiciones.

-Haciendo celebraciones prematuras?- les recriminio el doctor.

-Como ha ido todo?- Draco lo miraba ansioso.

-Todo ha ido bien, Sr Malfoy...solo que ha costado un poco...Hermione esta muy bien, y por cierto, ha sido una preciosa niña.

Draco lo miro. Parpadeo. Y una enorme sonrisa se le pinto en la cara mientras Harry y Ron lo felicitaban y chillaban extasiados palmeandole la espalda.

El rubio se hincho de orgullo como un pavo, se metio la mano en la tunica, saco un puro del tamaño de un brazo y se lo incrustro al medico en la boca mientras se precipitaba hacia la puerta para ver a su mujer y a su hija. Lo que vio nada mas abrio la puerta lo dejo sin aliento.

Alli, tumbada en la cama, con el pelo suelto y todo revuelto, con la frente perlada de sudor, estaba su esposa, palida por el esfuerzo y el cansancio, pero mas bella que nunca, sosteniendo un bebe en brazos arropado por una manta. El hechizo se rompio cuando ella miro hacia el y lo vio. Fruncio el ceño y aquel angel femenino, avatar de la maternidad se convirtio en una arpia malcarada que transmitia en todas las frecuencias menos en la audible un mensaje muy claro, un mensaje que ha pasado de generacion en generacion de esposas, y que solo un marido sabe captar. Un mensaje que ha hecho temblar el ego masculino de los hombres casados y ha provocado el terror a nivel mundial: "tu y yo ya hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa..."

Pero a Draco no le importaba. Habia sido padre por segunda vez. Padre de su primera hija. Su princesita. La mujer con la que se habia casado por amor le habia dado una hija. Sonreia como un idiota apoyado en la puerta. Queria abrazarla. Queria acercarse y ver a la sangre de su sangre. Pero tenia muy claro que si se separaba de su punto de apoyo se iria de morros al suelo. Y tenia muy claro que eso estropearia un poco el momento.

Que Ron y Harry aparecieran por detras de el y le dieran un empujon que lo hizo besar las baldosas no ayudo mucho.

-Herms!- Gritaron los dos exgriffindors al mismo tiempo

-Que diablos haceis vosotros dos aquí?- La ojimiel no sabia si sentirse feliz, furiosa, curiosa o mandarlos a todos a la mierda. Sus dos amigos, de los cuales uno era su ex, iban tan borrachos o mas que su marido.

-Hemos venido a verte, y ha hacer las paces!- canturreo Harry

-Y a traerte esto! Y a decirte que te seguimos queriendo y que sentimos mucho haber sido unos idiotas!- coreo Ron, sacudiendo en el aire su ya mas que maltrecho ramo de flores.

-Si! Eso! Y a decirte...y a decirte...-Harry se quedo pensativo- Bueno, teniamos algo mas que decirte, pero ahora mismo no me acuerdo! Pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar! Todo el tiempo del mundo!

El moreno y el pelirojo corretearon hacia la cama y abrazaron y besaron a su amiga que los miraba como si todo el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco de repente y ella fuera la ultima en enterarse.

Draco miraba toda la escena desde el suelo, sintiendose extrañamente feliz. Le importaba un cuerno que esos dos idiotas estuvieran acaparando a su esposa. Sabia que ella era suya. Era su mujer. Y hacerla feliz lo hacia feliz a el. Y sabia que cuando Hermione les hubiera gritado y regañado lo suficiente como para saciarse por año y medio de reproches y vacio...se sentiria exultante de haber recuperado a sus dos mejores amigos. Aunque a el no le hiciera mucha gracia...pero eso era lo de menos.

15 minutos despues, Ron y Harry se fueron, prometiendo visitarla cuando se les fuera la resaca. Draco seguia en el suelo mirando embobado a Hermione.

-Vas a levantarte en algun momento y venir a saludar a tu hija?- Le recrimino ella.

-El suelo no quiere ponermelo facil...-se escuso el riendo

-Draco Lucius Malfoy...mueve tu blanco culo hasta aquí a la voz de ya!

Como un resorte y sin tener muy claro como, el rubio se puso en pie y atino a caminar hasta la cama, sentandose en el borde e inclinandose para besar a su mujer.

-Tienes buen aspecto...-le dijo el meloso

-No seas idiota...tengo que estar horrible.

-Estas bellisima...

-Draco...acabo de sacar algo del tamaño y el peso de una sandia por un agujero del tamaño de un limon...no me toques las narices...que he pasado por esto dos veces mas y se que aspecto debo tener...

-Acabas de darme una hija...creeme, ahora mismo te veo hermosa

-Eres un adulador...y estas borracho

-Lo dos cosas son ciertas. Pero eso no quita que lo que digo no sea cierto.

Hermione solo rio, y sacudio la cabeza. Con sumo cuidado, movio la manta para dejar ver una bebita de tez palida, una pequeña y fina mata de pelo rubio y una carita redonda con mofletitos rosados.

A Draco le temblaron las piernas, y solo atino a mover una mano para acariciar con las yemas de los dedos esa adorable carita. Ya habia pasado por eso. Sabia que no se atreveria a cogerla hasta que cumpliera tres meses. Con Scorpius le habia pasado lo mismo. Siempre tenia miedo de hacer daño a los bebes, como si fueran algo fragil y delicado, como si se le fuerana caer. No se perdonaria si le hacia daño.

-Como la vamos a llamar?- pregunto el sin poder evitar una sonrisa boba.

-Contando como se llama su hermano por parte de padre...y la mania que teneis los Malfoy de poner normbres raros...habia pensado en Antares...

-Antares...-Draco paladeo el nombre. Lo repitio varias veces, y asintio satisfecho- me gusta...

-Ya sabia yo que te gustaria...

Draco volvio a acariciar a Antares y el bebe abrio los ojos, dos ojos grises, como circulos inmaculados de mercurio, y miro a su padre con cierto reproche, haciendo un mohin enfadado por que ese intruso la hubiera despertado. Draco no pudo evitar reir, sin poder apartar la vista de esos ojos que lo miraban entornados y molestos.

-Se parece a ti...-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Pero que dices?- Hermione lo miro alucinada- Pero si es un calco tuyo!

-Yo se lo que me digo...y creeme, se parece a ti...-Draco miro la espresion de enfado de su mujer y luego a la expresion de enfado de su hija. Y volvio a sonreir.

Draco abrazo a su mujer y la beso. Ella protesto porque decia que apestaba a alcohol...y el le repuso que lo que pasaba es que estaba envidiosa porque ella no habia podido beber. Ambos rieron. Y ambos hicieron planes. En un par de dias, volverian a casa. Y presentarian a Scorpius, a Hugo y a Rose a su nueva hermanita. La familia Malfoy-Granger era extraña. Grande. Y sobretodo mixta. Pero les daba igual. Eran felices. En un par de semanas habria una gran fiesta donde se reunirian viejos y nuevos amigos. Y la vida seguiria su curso. Una vida y una nueva familia que habia empezado, casi por casualidad.

Antares parpadeo, mirando al mundo con cierto reproche. Acababa de pasar por el mayor trauma de su vida, y despues de que la empujaran, la estrujaran, le dieran un golpetazo en la espalda, le metieran cosas incomodas por la nariz, le hicieran pasar frio, la colgaran boca abajo cogida de los pies...habia conseguido un momento de paz. Pero ese idiota escandaloso la habia despertado. Y ahora no hacia mas que molestar a su madre con arrumacos y mimos. Antares bostezo.

Decidida a ignorarlos a todos, y volver a dormir. Habia sido el primer dia de su vida, y habia sido muy ajetreado. Estaba cansada. Muy cansada. Mañana se vengaria de todos llorando y berreando como una loca solo para sacarlos de sus casillas y asi se vengaria. Si...era un buen plan. Pero lo haria mañana. Y pasado mañana...quizas empezara ha hacer planes para conquistar el mundo. O puede que para salvarlo. Ahora tenia demasiado sueño como para tener claras las ideas. Ademas, tenia toda una vida para decidir que queria ser.

_**Nota de la autora: para los que no hayan leido sanguine...Antares es la estrella que se situa en el corazon de la constelacion de Scorpius...y la vitamina B9 es el acido folico, una sustancia esencial durante el embarazo, dan suplementos a las mujeres en estado para ayudar al desarrollo del bebe.**_


End file.
